The Road Ahead Of Us
by TCL4369
Summary: Today I Paige McCullers will be marrying Emily Fields this will be the start of a new beginning…if that is she'll still love me after being late for her own wedding. 2hrs 30mins 15secs, I will be married to the love of my life Paige McCullers, but who's counting right?
1. Chapter 1

**Paige POV:**

Here I am running for my life in my dirty ripped clothes from last night's outing with the guys and a few ladies. Today, I am marrying the girl of my dreams since high school. We have been together for this long and here I am running to my wedding hoping that I and my groomsmen will not get caught by our wives, girlfriends, and by well let us just say by everyone. Today October 25, 2014 I Paige McCullers will be marrying Emily Fields this will be the start of a new beginning…if that is she'll still love me after being late for her own wedding. The last night I was kicked out of my own house by my wife-to-be and our friends. Let me just remind you what happened…

_It's about 8pm in the evening and I am just now getting home and now all I want to do is get in the hot tub to relax my muscles and to a quiet evening with my soon-to-be wife Emily Fields because as of tomorrow we will be now Mrs. And Mrs. Fields-McCullers. This is really a dream come true and here I am now in 24 hours will marry my high school and college sweetheart; after all these years and after all that drama we managed to fight through and keep the love alive. You must be wondering what has happened for the past couple of years, so here let me give you a breakdown:_

_Paige McCullers: (24) Professional Swimmer, 5 gold medals, started her own swim company, went to Stanford and is now engaged to the one and only Emily Fields. _

_Emily Fields-McCullers: (25) Graduated with a Physical Therapy degree at Stanford, helps coach at Paige's training company, and a part-time model from time to time; now engaged to Paige McCullers._

_Spencer Hastings-Cavanaugh: (25) a top high-in lawyer, married to Toby Cavanaugh, with twin boys: Steven Timothy Cavanaugh (3) brown hair and dark brown eyes. SJ Tyler Cavanaugh: (3) Brown Hair and blue eyes _

_Toby Cavanaugh :(26) Architect, married to Spencer Hastings, twin boys: : Steven Cavanaugh (3) brown hair and dark brown eyes. SJ: (3) Brown Hair and blue eyes _

_Hanna Marin-Rivers: (25) fashion designer, married to Caleb Rivers with a daughter Courtney Ashley Rivers (4) Blonde Hair and hazel eyes. _

_Caleb Rivers: (25) CIA, married to Hanna Marin with a daughter Courtney Ashley Rivers (4) Blonde Hair and hazel eyes. _

_Aria Montgomery-Fitzgerald: (25) married to Ezra Fitz, CEO of an Art Company, daughter Elizabeth (Eli) Alison Fitzgerald (3) Dark Brown hair and Hazel Eyes. Son, Wesley Michael Fitzgerald (5) Brown hair and blue eyes. _

_Ezra Fitzgerald : (33) Holis School teacher, married to Aria Montgomery, father of , daughter Elizabeth (Eli) Alison Fitzgerald (3) Dark Brown hair and Hazel Eyes. Son, Wesley Michael Fitzgerald (5) Brown hair and blue eyes. _

_Mona Vanderwaal-Montgomery: (25) Entertainment Anchor on E!, Became good friends with the liars, married to Mike Montgomery, with a new born daughter Monique Elizabeth Montgomery ( 10mons) dark brown hair and blue eyes. _

_Mike Montgomery: (23) Professional basketball player for the Lakers, married to Mona Vanderwaal, with a new born daughter Monique Elizabeth Montgomery dark brown hair and blue eyes. _

_Noel Khan: (25) Basketball Coach for the Lakers, friends with Paige. _

_Lucas Gottesman: (25) Computer Engineer/Photograph, friends with Paige_

_A lot has happened over the past few years but I am now here parked in my drive way in front of this beautiful house that I share with Emily but I can't help but notice the cars in the drive way as well. Opening the front door and dropping my duffle bag on the floor making my way into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water._

"_Emily babe I'm home," I yelled, sighing as I opened the fridge to find stacks of food but nothing that catches my eye. _

"_hey honey!" yelled, Toby turning the dining area lights on. I jump into a fighting stance dropping the water battle on the floor and then hearing a crowd of laughs. Of course all 7 of my friends are all gathered in my dining room laughing. _

"_You honestly think you could scare a burglar away?" asked, Hanna still laughing. _

"_Oh, I'm sorry that I don't work for the CIA and if I do recall you also almost attacked pretty boy of there with a pink fluffy lamp," I said, as I finish cleaning up the kitchen floor with a paper towel before throwing the water bottle then walking over to Emily giving her a kiss on the top of her head before settling next to her. _

"_How were the work outs?" asked, Emily rubbing my lower back. _

"_Brutal, ugh! I don't want to talk about that though," I replied, giving Emily a weak smile before kissing her cheek. "What I want to talk about is why you guys are never at you own houses?" I added giving our friends a smirk smile as I lean against my elbow on the table. _

"_Well, now that you bring that up, us men are here to take you out on your last day of being single." Replied, Ezra smiling wildly as he slams his hand lightly against the table. _

"_Aren't you a little too old to be going out anywhere?" asked, Toby smirking evilly towards Ezra giving Caleb and Paige high fives satisfied with his joke, while Ezra and the girls give them a death glare. _

"_Any ways you guys better get going before the other girls are getting here," sighed Emily scooting out of her chair and having the liberty to collect the dirty dishes and putting them in the sink while I got up after her to help with the dirty dishes by putting them in the dish washer. _

"_There are more people coming here?!" I asked, wiping my hands on the napkins and then handing the rest to Emily. _

"_Yea, oh and also I managed to pack everything for you and it's already in the car." Replied, Emily wiping her hands on the napkin and then throwing it away. "Wow, you're really kicking me out of my own house?"I asked, giving Emily a pouting face following her back to the dining room, as I leans my back against the wall. _

"_Yes, I am so that way I can marry you tomorrow." Replied, Emily giving me a kiss on the lips with her arms wrapped around my waist while I hug her around the shoulder ignoring the fact that we weren't alone in the room. _

"_As much as we enjoy you guys being all cute and stuff but we do want to get going because our reservations at is at 9 in-" Caleb began to say before Toby cuts him off by covering his mouth. _

_I then suddenly remembered where we were going to be tonight, well dinner at least but I just know that Emily wouldn't enjoy having me spend my last night being single with the guys and the girls that I compete with knowing my history with them. "Ugh Yeah, sorry babe Caleb is right we do have to go seeing as our reservation is at 9" I said, giving Emily a kissed on the cheek as me and the guy make our way out the front door slowly, but the girls beat us to it._

"_Whoa wait a minute," replied, Hanna getting closer to us as we already hit our backs against the door trying to get away already. _

"_Paige, I swear if those girls are there tonight you guys are really going to get it." Spencer warned poking me hard on the chest. _

"_Were just going to a dinner reservation with the other guys and you know other friends," I replied, rubbing the back of my neck as I casually look away from Emily's death glare and looking for help from the guys. _

"_Yea, you know no big deal," replied, Ezra rubbing his sweaty hands on his knees. _

"_You guys know what happened the last night you all had a night out and all of Paige's friends were there," Aria reminded them as we all tried to look away while Toby fidgets with the door knob trying to pry it open._

"_Babe don't worry ok? Have fun with the girls and I'll see you tomorrow at the altar, ok?" Paige assured leaning forward placing both her hands on Emily's cheek before giving her one last kiss. _

_Emily nodded slowly, closing her eyes "I swear to you if you are late I'm going to kill you, if you do something stupid, and I find out who you were with ….. don't test me Paige." Emily warned, poking me on the chest real hard multiple times. _

The rest of the night was all history.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily POV:<strong>

2hrs 30mins 15secs, I will be married to the love of my life Paige McCullers, but who's counting right? I am. I have been waiting for this day to come ever since the day I said those important words…. "Move in with me." Of course I'm nervous, I am about to walk down the aisle with hundreds of eyes just staring at me, in public. So here I am once again, getting my hair and my make up done as I slowly watch people come in and out of my hotel room. Last night I had the best time spending it with my best friends having just one of our traditional sleepovers but this time I couldn't drink. Why? Because I'm two weeks pregnant, no I haven't told Paige yet. After discussing the matters of getting pregnant and what doctor we would be going too, and the waiting process. I'm finally pregnant the last one out of the liars, I am soo happy because I know that this baby will forever be loved by two women and I just know that Paige will also be a good mother. I do want to surprise her tonight.

The three girls come running into the room but before they could pull on that fake smile I knew there was something wrong; flowers? Guest? Clothes? Oh no Paige? I automatically got up from my seat as I make my way towards Hanna, Spencer and Aria meeting them across the room.

"Okay, what is it? What's wrong?" I asked putting my arms on my hips as the stylist tries to fix my hair.

"What do you mean?" asked, Aria as she fixes her dress mumbling to herself not wanting to look Emily in the eye.

"Hanna, what's going on?" I asked, grabbing Hanna by the arm making her sit on the seat interrogating her but not letting go of her arm as I digs my nails into her arm hoping that she would peep

"Paige and the guys aren't here yet," Hanna yelled, rubbing her arm trying to prevent herself from screaming.

I start to hyperventilate while pacing back and forth in frustration just as seconds later the door swings open, watching my parents walk in with big smiles followed by the Hanna, Spencer and Aria's parents with their kids.

"Emmy, what's wrong why are you crying? Everyone is here, their all waiting for you." My dad explained, grabbing me by the shoulders and giving a bone crushing hug.

"Paige and the guys aren't here yet, what if something bad happened, or what if she doesn't love me anymore?" I mumbled into her father's chest sobbing her eyes out.

"Emmy, honey Paige loves you very much and if she didn't then we would all hurt her," My dad replies, grabbing my face forcing me to look up to him, as he rubs the washed off makeup with his thumbs.

I nod my head to him as I make my way to the edge of the bed just staring at my white vial and white wedding gown with royal blue ribbon tied around the waist

Until Spencer's phone rings.

* * *

><p><strong>Paige POV:<strong>

After running for about what seemed like an hour we finally have made it to the hotel but the security guards couldn't recognize me or my friends and there are hundreds of fans and paparazzi's outside the hotel, I couldn't get inside without being noticed by them. While walking to the back of the hotel hoping that we can sneak back in to our hotel room without once again getting caught especially by the girls, or the parents.

"Can't you guys call the girls or something?" I yelled, trying to pry the door open which just resulted in me banging against the door.

"I'm out." Caleb exclaimed, pulling his phone out trying to catch his breath.

"Same." Ezra replied bending over with his hands on his knees.

"Trying to get signal," Toby replied walking around the back ally. "oohh got one bar, let me call Spencer." He added quickly dialing the number.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily POV:<strong>

"Who is it?" I asked, jumping out of the bed and walking straight to Spencer.

"Oh my god Toby! You guys are dead meat right now!" Spencer yells on the phone. Spencer looks turns around and looks at us. "Don't worry they're fine, just finish getting ready ok? We only have- "Spencer added making her way to the door before I cut her off.

"Yea, I know 1hr 45mins and 30 sec left till the wedding but whose counting right?" I asked, slowly calming myself down. "Just get them ready please?" I added before giving Spencer a hug. As she nods a reply.

"I'm gonna go help her." Aria said, getting up to run after Spencer.

"Don't worry honey; it's all going to work out just fine just a little obstacle in the way." Pam suddenly said, walking right behind my chair then giving the top of my head a kiss and giving my shoulders a comforting squeeze.

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer POV:<strong>

I sprint my way to the back of the building trying to avoid any paparazzi but stopping my feet after hearing a tiny voice yell my name and then I knew that it was Aria running behind me.

"Spencer, hold up!" Aria screams, finally catching up to me and as she tries to recollect air.

"I'm so close to killing Paige and the guys right now for coming late and then almost giving us and especially Emily a heart attack," I replied angrily finally seeing the door to lead them outside.

"If we make it alive tonight I'll help you kill them," replied Aria, before opening the back door.

Finally opening the back door and here they are covered in dirt, sweat and blood in their ripped clothing my automatic reaction would be that they got attack by a bear obviously.

"Oh My God, What happened to you guys?" Aria yelled, letting them in and them by giving us a bone crushing hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Paige POV:<strong>

Slowly I see the door opening and finally seeing two familiar faces; Aria and Spencer.

"Oh thank god! I've never been so happy to see you guys!" I said, grabbing them both in a bone crushing hug and giving them both a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, you guys sure have some explaining to do that's for sure," Spencer replied, crossing her arms before slapping us on the arm.

"Late we promise, but right now we gotta go get showered and dressed because we have 55mins 10secs left before I have to be at the front." I said, as we run back to my hotel room that's exactly right next to Emily's.

Finally reaching the room and barging the door open thankful that all of our clothes are already in there.

"Okay, everybody get in the shower because we need to hurry up and run to the chapel since its only 2 miles away." Toby said, as we all get changed out of dirty clothes.

**35 Minutes Later:**

After getting dressed in my gray vests, gray dressed pants, white long sleeved shirt, and a gold/yellow tie and my best man and grooms man in their gray vest, gray pants, white long sleeved shirt, and royal blue tie. We were finally ready with our coats folded on our arms.

"Where is Lucas and Noel?" Caleb asked, before walking out of the hotel room.

"They left last night, remember? They said they'll meet us there and we need to hurry," I replied as we run towards the elevator and out the back door again of hotel. We had no time for paparazzi and fans running after us when the run is 2 miles away.

We can finally see the chapel ahead of us as we finally reach the entrance with the thousands of people staring at us and especially the bad timing for the paparazzi's and the fans to come and start screaming just right after when we are going to get yelled at.

We slowly walk to the front of the church and getting death glares from my parents, the girl's parents oh especially Mr. and Mrs. Fields. Oh shit.

"You are in so much trouble," Ezra explained as we make it to the front, I turn around and snap my head towards Ezra as he backs away holding his hands up.

Approaching the family rubbing my sweaty hands together, "I am so sorry we're late especially me and for worry you guys I just want you guys to know that I really do love Emily and that I am serious about this and also Noel, Lucas, Ezra, Caleb, Mike and Toby were in this too so if you hurt me they are also involved in this." I said, rushing my words still earning death glares and now from the guys.

"Paige, we know that you love Emily and I don't think I need to punish you guys when the girls are gonna do that for us," Wayne replied, giving me a bone crushing hug and then pointing to Aria, Mona, Hanna and Spencer coming in dressed in their royal blue dress and yellow bouquet of flowers.

As they approach us they all punched and pushed us.

"How could you guys be late?" Hanna yelled, punching Caleb again on the arm really hard while we tried not to laugh as well.

"Hanna! OW!" Caleb yelled, rubbing his arm.

"That's for getting here late," Hanna replied, before giving him a hug.

"I swear woman," Mike exclaimed, rolling his eyes as the girls were getting ready to hit him he backed up trying to get away from them.

"The Ceremony is about to start and if you guys aren't outside in less than 30sec you guys are really going to get it." Mona warned, pointing her fingers at the guys before the girls could walk away.

"Haha you heard her," Noel laughed, we all gave him the death glare before I shoved him, not until father Ted walks up behind me. "McCullers, boys I expect better behavior between you guys," Ted announced before giving us all a hug. "But she's right, you all should get lining up now." Ted added before ushering us out.

After being told by Mona that it was time to get lined up the guys and I went and followed the instructions. I was at the front being walked by my parents then came my groomsmen and bridesmaids, the ring barriers dressed in their royal blue vests, pants, yellow bowtie and white long sleeve shirt, while the flower girls in their royal blue dress and their yellow ribbon tied around the dress and last but not least the beautiful bride being walked down by her parents. I made my way to the front as my groomsmen stood next to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily POV:<strong>

After all the bad things that have happened today, I was glad that everything will be okay from now on. I do still plan on killing Paige and the guys for coming in late and for whatever they did last night at her last day of being single. I can't think about that now though because I am now being walked by my parents down the aisle and I can't help but blush at how beautiful Paige looks in her suit and I still can't believe that this isn't a dream. Let me just pinch myself. Yep all of this is really real, getting closer and closer to the front. I kiss my dad and my mom on the cheek as so did Paige before she takes my hand and leads me to the front.

"You look beautiful, and I love you," Paige whispers to me, as I start to feel goose bump running through my spine.

"I love you too but you're still in trouble." I replied giving her hand a crushing squeeze.

After that beautiful ceremony, it was now time for me to call Paige to be officially mine.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now pronounce to you Mrs. And Mrs. Fields-McCullers." Pastor Ted announced. "You may now kiss one another," he added.

Paige pulls my veil above my head; she nods towards me before she leans in closer before pressing my lips against hers. Paige and I shared a passionate kiss as we hear catcalls and everyone yelling and cheering as we try to catch our breath.

I give her a smile before she kisses my on my cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Paige POV:**

I have been waiting for a long time to finally kiss Emily in front of the altar I never thought that this would really be happening until I felt her lips brush against mine.

I shook Pastor Teds hand and giving the guys high fives and hugs doing as Emily did the same with the girls and vice versa. The parents started to gather around to congratulate us as we all exchanged hugs and kisses.

I walked up to lieutenant Wayne or you could now say my dad giving him a hug then looking him in the eye "I truly promise to take care of her and genuinely keep her happy as she has done for me." I said, trying my best to not let any tears fall. Pam walks up next to Wayne and hugs him around the waist and then looks at me "we know you truly will keep your word Paige, you are as well our daughter now." Pam said to me giving me a hug as I let a tear drop.

I walk up behind Emily who was talking to my parents.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily POV: <strong>

I was truly happy being surrounded by all my friends and family who are supporting me and Paige as a couple. I see Mrs. McCullers wiping her tears signaled me to go and talk to her.

"I promise to take care of her, Mr. and Mrs. McCullers," I whispered to them before giving them both a hug. "Emily, I know we had a bad history before and especially accepting Paige and you but I truly appreciate how happy you make her and we earned another wonderful daughter." Mr. McCullers said wiping my tears away and then giving me a hug which signaled me to let out a tear. I feel familiar arms wrapped around my waist and felt a kiss on my cheek. It was Paige, my wife oh how I loved saying that.

"Mom dad please stop making her cry," I heard Paige say giving her parents a kiss on the cheek and then a hug before grabbing my hand.

"Congratulations you two, I hope that you two will live happily together." Mrs. McCullers said, giving us a hug before leaving us alone, waving our hands towards them.

"We should get going to the reception, back to the hotel." I suggested, hugging her from the side wrapping my arms around her waist and leaning my head against her neck. I felt her nod softly before kissing the top of my head, leading me towards our friends.

"We should all get in the limo before we get bombed by paparazzi and the fans," Mike suggested, as I watched him make faces at Monique rocking her back and forth.

"Mom! Mommy! Mom!" we all turn around hearing two boys running towards us screaming for Spencer. They were so cute in their gray suit and cute yellow and blue bowtie it just makes me more excited about telling Paige about my pregnancy.

"Were hungry!" they yelled, it took me out of my thoughts. "Not till later baby, what do you say to aunt Paigey and aunt Emmy?" Spencer asks them bending down to their level.

"Congrwatstulations!" they yelled in unison as they struggled to say the word which I just thought was the cutest thing. "Thank You my lil grown men," said Paige bending down to face them and then giving them high fives, "may I get kisses?" Paige asked, as Steven and SJ both gave Paige a kiss on the cheek and then tickling them on their stomach.

I bent down to their level as well a little jealous and wanting some of their kisses too "what about your aunt Emmy?" I asked, pouting at them. "Sorry, aunt Emmy" SJ said, before him and Steven gave me my kiss on the cheek as well.

"Okay, let's head out babe." I said, placing my hand on Paige's lower back watching everyone start to head out already.

Paige nods to me. "Will meet you guys back at the hotel," Paige said, giving everyone last hugs before wrapping her arm around me as we start to walk out of the chapel. Paige shakes a few fans hands before finally coming inside the limo with me. I truly appreciate how much she truly cared for her fans and how much effort they go through just to see her and I really am lucky to not only be married to this woman but to also see her every day.

I automatically cuddle towards her side my arm across her stomach leaning my head on her shoulder. I feel Paige kiss my forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Paige POV:<strong>

"You really do you look beautiful today," I said to her my hand cupping her cheek rubbing my thumb on her cheek bones.

"I could say the same for you," Emily replied, biting her bottom lip before leaning in closer to me. I brush my lips against hers before giving her a passionate kiss; she tasted so sweet, I felt her relax against me letting out a soft moan, licking her bottom lip as tongues battled. She sucks on my bottom lip before breaking away from me "God, I'm in love with this woman" she whispers to me leaning our foreheads against each other. "I love you too and as much as I would love to just stay here and make out with you we can't because we're already here" I replied giving her a blushing grin before giving her one last kiss.

"You ready?" she asked me unwrapping her arms around my waist, miss her arms already. I nodded grabbing her hand before stepping out of the limo and watching the flashes hit my face.

There was a crowd of people at the room, the place looked incredible. The hallway that leads to the room had pictures of me and Emily on the sides, seating chart, and the give a ways. Everything was in royal blue and yellow decorations; the tables were royal blue with yellow flowers as center pieces, there were disco lights everywhere, a projector and DJ by the corner, the huge dance floor, the far right had a buffet of food and drinks. I pull our way through the dance floor to our table which on consisted of us girls and guys, to the left of us were our parents and the kids. On the table it had our own customize silver ware and wine glasses with P & E on them.

"Hanna, Mona and Aria thank you guys for organizing this venue and decorating it, it looks amazing!" Praising Hanna Mona and Aria giving them all high fives they could definitely do this for a living.

"Why thank you Paige and you are definitely welcome, just remember when I need a favor I just might call on you," Mona replied, handing me Monique waving to me as she and Mike make their way to the dance floor. Haha that girl is very slick as I held onto Monique rocking her back and forth as the girls giggle at me for getting tricked.

I look down at Monique, "your mother is very smart, if you plan on sneaking out in a couple of years, let me give you some pointers first." Carrying Monique to face me and then kissing her on the cheek with the girls laughing at me again before finally sitting down.

After waiting for all the guests to finally arrive and have all the kids fed with a few appetizers it was finally time to introduce the wedding party which consisted of the groomsmen, bridesmaids, ring barriers, the parents and then the new weds.

* * *

><p><strong>General POV:<strong>

"Good Evening Everyone, we are your hosts for tonight I am Noel Khan," Noel Khan announces looking at his note cards waiting for Lucas to introduce himself.

"Good Evening Everyone, I am Lucas before we begin we would like you guys turn your attention to the main entrance as we introduce the wedding party." Lucas announces pointing towards the main entrance.

"First and foremost we have your bridesmaids and groomsmen; Spencer Hastings escorted by Toby Cavanaugh, Hannah Marin escorted by Caleb Rivers, Aria Montgomery escorted by Ezra Fitzgerald, and last but not least Mona Vanderwaal escorted by Mike Montgomery," Noel announces, as everyone claps and yells.

"Next we have your flower girls; Ashley Rivers and Eli Fitzgerald and you ring barriers; SJ and Steven Cavanaugh, and Wesley Fitzgerald," Lucas announced as the crowd screams, claps and awes and ahs.

"Next we have the parents of the Mrs. Emily Fields-McCullers; Lieutenant Wayne Fields and Mrs. Pam Fields; next we have the parents of Mrs. Paige Fields-McCullers; Nick McCullers and Elisa McCullers." Noel announces, as once again everyone clapped and cheered for.

"If you would all join me in welcoming the new weds Mrs. Paige Fields-McCullers and Mrs. Emily Fields-McCullers!" Lucas announced, as everyone cheered and clapped and once again their parents sharing a couple of tears.

Paige and Emily both gave their parents hugs and kisses before returning to their seats. Paige pulls Emily's chair before she could take her seat.

As the reception went on and that everyone has finally started eating everyone was really happy they were all having fun.

"Okay, so you guys want to tell us where you went last night?" Aria asked, chewing on her food staring at the guys and Paige. Hanna, Aria, Spencer and Mona automatically took their attention from eating and just started giving Paige and the guys' dagger looks.

Caleb clears his throat and then whipping his mouth with the napkin looking at Paige and the rest of the guys for help. "Umm…anybody else what to answer that?" Caleb asked, putting his hands together and putting it between is thighs as he leans in and looks at the other guys.

"Anybody want refills?" Ezra asked, grabbing his glass quickly getting up from his seat. "

I'll go," Mike replied, getting up quickly as well not until Mona grabs him by the arm pulling him back down on his seat.

"Ah you're not going anywhere either," Aria said, pulling Ezra back down on his seat as well.

"Why are you talking?" Emily asked, crossing her arms leaning back on her chair. "Shouldn't you be the one explaining?" Emily added, giving Paige daggers.

Paige gives Emily a confused looked, "in my defense I didn't even know where that we were.." Paige replied, sipping on her wine avoiding Emily's look.

Emily gives Paige an unbelievable look, "you've got to be kidding me right now? Are you seriously lying to me right now?" Emily scoffed, rolling her eyes at Paige as she looks away from her.

"You're I'm sorry, but honesty it really was that big of deal. Yes, we went out for drinks, yes, we went out, yes, my teammates were there, and yes it might have gotten out of control but nothing that happened last night was wrong we were all just having a good time and nothing that night could've proved to you guys that we were cheating or that you couldn't trust us." Paige replied, turning herself around the seat to face Emily grabbing her hands holding them tightly.

"Yes, we were surrounded by the girls but we've never shown you sides of us that you would even think of us to even think that we were cheating on you girls." Paige places her hand against Emily's cheek as rubbing her thumb against her cheek bones, "I love you that's why I married you, among other things." Paige added giving her a grin before leaning over to kiss her.

"I love you too," Emily replied, whipping her tears.

"Awe, you guys are really the cutest," Hanna announced also whipping her tears, "why can't you be romantic like that," Hanna added slapping Caleb on the shoulder.

"Really Hanna?!" Caleb exclaimed, rubbing his shoulder then looks at Paige and punches her on the arm.

"Ow, really?" Paige asked rubbing her arm. "Yea, and that's from all of us," Mike replied chuckling as he rubs his daughters back.

"Why are you so emotional today anyway?" Paige asks Emily before eating her last piece of food on her plate.

"It's just my hormones from the pregnancy—"Emily replied letting out a shocked expression as everyone on the table did as she realizes that she just slipped her surprise out for Paige.

Paige chokes on her food as Caleb pats her on the back giving her a glass cup of water. "You're what?!" Paige asked, whipping her face with a napkin.

"Yea, I'm pregnant and we're going to be mommies." Emily replied, shrugging not knowing if Paige was happy or not.

"Since when? Oh…wait, never mind" Paige replied, settling back on her chair. "Am I the only one that knows about this?" Paige asked.

"No, just us in this table my parents don't know yet. I told the girls last night." Emily replied. "I can't tell if you are happy or disappointed," Emily added looking down away from Paige.

Paige grabs Emily's chair pulling her closer to her and grabbing her face between her hands pulling her face to look at her. "I am very happy, I'm more than happy and you know that I just can't believe that all of this is really happening it's all moving so fast." Paige replied, before kissing Emily firmly on the lips.

"Well, congratulations you guys, a toast to that." Lucas announces, raising his glass of wine as everyone else joins in.

That evening ending wonderfully as we gathered outside light our lanterns to set it free; around 12:30pm that night we had left the reception to go to our private plane to take us to Hawaii where we would be spending our week as newlywed couple. Neither Paige nor Emily knew where they were going to be on their honeymoon only their parents did, they had planned everything. Both Emily and Paige arrived at their private resort the both her parents had bought for them across the beach; it was a very open house with a lovely porch out from a big yard a pool at the back with a hot tub, a big living room, a master bed room with a view of the beach, at the 2nd floor had 5 other rooms, a movie theater, a game room, and last but not least a big kitchen already filled with food. Everything was perfect and so open; you could feel the wind blow through, their resort was surrounded by trees and that no one was really there but them. Emily and Paige spent their night making love with so much passion and love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

><p>The next morning, had already passed. Emily felt the wind blowing through the white curtains flying around the room. It was too early in the morning, at least that's what Emily thought until she checked her phone it was already passed noon. Recalling the activity that happened last night, after they made love after arriving they had gotten tired and decided to open a bottle of some white wine, orange juice and chocolate covered strawberries to eat at around late 4am then once again lead them to making love again. Looking around the room already, and watching the view of the beach in front of her was more beautiful.<p>

Emily looks at her beautiful wife laying on her stomach with the white covers up to her waist her arms underneath her pillow, Emily leans over and kisses Paige lightly on the cheek so that she wouldn't wake her up. She decides to get out of bed and to head to the bath room to take a shower, bringing toiletries and clothing with her. It was already 12:45 in the afternoon after Emily got done taking a shower; she had enough energy left to pick the empty bottle of wine, orange juice carton, glass cups, and the strawberries and to be thrown away in the kitchen.

Being in the kitchen was one of Emily's favorite things to do, she enjoyed being in the kitchen with cooking or baking but only if she was entertained by music that is. Emily had decided to make brunch for Paige and her; making some coffee, cutting some fruit, making some muffins, eggs, toast, bacon, and some pancakes. After cleaning the kitchen and putting everything on the table out back near the pool Emily decided it was time to already wake Paige up.

Walking towards Paige side and sitting on edge of the bed, leaning down above Paige leaning against her arm, kissing her neck down to her shoulder.

"Babe, wake up," Emily whispered rubbing Paige's back.

"Mhmm…it's still early in the morning go back to sleep" Paige replied, mumbling against her pillow.

Emily couldn't help but let out a giggle, "Paige, baby it's already 1:20in the afternoon, come on please wake up." Emily replied, laughing as she decides to jump on the bed.

"Ugh! Ok I'm up" Paige grumbled, finally sitting up pulling the covers up to her chest as Emily settles down next to her wrapping her arm around her waist resting her chin against Paige's shoulder.

"Good Morning!" Emily exclaimed, smiling widely at Paige. Paige couldn't help but let out a laugh, "why are you getting all this energy? Aren't you tired from last night?" Paige asked.

"From last night, I had amazing time last night that's why I am wake." Emily replied giving Paige a cheeky grin. "Meet me out by the pool after you've showered," Emily added before giving Paige a lingering kiss, then happily leaving the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Paige POV:<strong>

I couldn't help but admire Emily in her running shorts and in my baggy tank top. Finally getting up to take a shower letting the cold water hitting me to wake me up a little bit more, after the shower I had decide to make our bed then getting dressed knee high harem gray pants, white muscle shirt, bringing along my aviator green mirror sunglasses and my black 'she's mine' snapback.

Making my way out towards the pool to find my baby already waiting for me with her back towards me as she takes pictures of the food, getting an idea in my head to sneak up behind her crouching down getting ready until… "Don't even try, I can you already see you," Emily announced not even bothering to turn around.

"damn" I mumbled cursing to myself, rubbing her arms from behind as she leanings her head back bending down to meet her lips before taking my seat next to her.

"You know I see everything," Emily winks at me putting her phone down on the table.

I grin at her shaking my head, "sadly you do. This looks amazing baby thank you," I replied, giving Emily a kiss on the cheek wrapping my arm on her chair.

"You are very welcome," Emily replied, giving me a smile as she feeds me some bacon.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked eating my 4th pancake, eggs, and bacon.

"Well, think that we can go ride the ATVs? Surfing? Snorkeling? Jet Skis? Boat ride? Canoeing? All I know is that we need to go shopping in the city for everyone" Emily suggested, putting some fruits on her plate.

Just as I was about to speak Emily's phone rings.

"Put it on speaker," I whispered to Emily, grabbing some of her fruits just before slapping my hand away from her plate.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily POV:<strong>

"Hello?" I answered, finally feeding Paige some strawberries.

"Heeyy, look who answered!" Spencer yelled, laughing through the phone.

"Why are you calling?" Paige asked, as I watch look through her blueberry muffin before eating, as I roll my eyes towards her.

"Why so grumpy, Paigey?" Spencer asked, as we hear more giggling on the background.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked, grabbing the other half of Paige's muffin.

"Well, we're with the whole gang, except for Noel and Lucas but everyone else is at your house," Aria, yelled on the phone.

"Once again, what are you guys doing there?" Paige asked before leaving to put mine and hers dishes away as well as the rest of the food.

"Because your parents all called us before dawn to help move all the gifts and to put the rest of the food from party in your fridge," Hanna replied.

"How did you guys even get in?" I asked in confusion while leaning against the counter watching Paige finish the dishes.

"We have copies," Mona replied, "Oh by the way you guys have a lot of presents not just from the wedding but from your fans as well" Mona added.

"Well, just leave them there will sort them all out when we get back," Paige replied still confused by their copied keys. "Make sure the guys don't touch or break anything," Paige added, hopping on top of the counter.

"What are the guys doing?" I asked, patting Paige's knee.

"They're in the kitchen getting a few drinks after having them carry practically all the presents," Spencer replied. "While we girls are chilling in your living room," Spencer added.

"Make sure you guys lock up before you guys leave," Paige requested as leans back against her arms.

"Of course, were about to head out anyway we have kids to return to Haha," Hanna replied laughing through the phone.

"Thank you guys so much for everything, not with just that but also with the wedding before and after," I said, as I watched Paige stare at the ceiling.

"You are very welcome," Aria replied. "Well will see you guys in a week," I added, before saying good bye to them.

"Bye love you two, don't do anything I wouldn't do, make good choices," Alison said laughing with everyone.

I chuckled along Alison and her Pitch Perfect quote "we will, bye love you guys too, see ya" I said, finally ending the call.

"Why are your friends so crazy?" Paige asks smirking at me.

"When did they now suddenly become just MY friends?" I asked questionably putting my hands on her hips as she spreads her legs for me to get in between her legs.

Paige just laughs at me before grabbing me by the arm pulling me closer wrapping her strong arms around my back leaning down to press her forehead against mine.

"I love you" Paige whispers to me giving me her dimple smiles using her hand to brush a stray of hair from my face placing her palm against my cheek. Leaning forward to be met by warm lips against mine as we both closed our eyes at electrifying sensation. My left arm wrapped around her waist with my right hand on her neck as she pulls me closer to her hand against my face and her other arm wrapped around my back. Our tongues battling each other, moaning into the kiss as she sucked gently on my lower lip before pulling away.

"I love you too," I said, still trying to catch my breath.

* * *

><p><strong>General POV:<strong>

Paige was waiting for Emily to get done putting on her bikini; it didn't take long for Paige to decide to wear her red bikini underneath her white muscle shirt and switching to jean shorts.

"Emily hurry up!" Paige yelled getting impatient from the living room deciding to lie down on the arm chair sideways with my feet dangling. I groaned flopping my snapback over my face crossing my arms getting ready to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily POV:<strong>

"Why is she yelling? I'm the one that's getting all the supplies together, Ugh! I can't believe this girl."I mumbled to myself, as I finished packing the picnic blanket, towels; and spare clothing for both me and Paige I realized that it got awfully quite all of a sudden "this girl better still be in this house or else," I mumbled to myself again grabbing the duffle bag and swinging it over my shoulder then making my way to the kitchen to grab the picnic basket. After walking to the kitchen it seemed awfully empty as well, noticing how quite it was I automatically ran to the living only to find Paige's dangling feet.

Shaking my head smiling to myself after seeing that Paige had fallen asleep waiting for; putting the picnic basket and duffle bag on the coffee table. Sitting on the edge of the chair swinging my arm at the other side of her body, then grabbing the hat from her face and placing on my head backwards. I couldn't help but admire how cute she looked that automatically signaled me to take my phone out and take a picture of her adorable face before leaning down to rest my chin on her chest.

Kissing Paige firmly on the lips feeling a little guilty for taking awhile feeling her stir underneath me before giving her one last kiss letting it linger for awhile,

"Sorry I took so long babe," I quietly said to Paige leaning back up.

"Don't worry about it, sorry for being impatient I'm just a little jet lagged," she replied to me as I helped her up out of the chair. "Come on let's get to the beach before I fall asleep on you," Paige added, swinging the duffle bag over her shoulder then grabbing the picnic basket with her other arm. I give Paige a smile then wrapping my arm around her waist.

The beach was so nice it wasn't too hot to be outside it was the perfect weather to be in, after picking our spot to where the lounge chairs were by laying out their towels over them and then arranging the food from the basket on the table. I wanted everything laid out perfectly and placing a cover on the food so that way they wouldn't get eaten by animals.

"Let's go walk around?" offering my hand out to help Paige out of the chair. Her hand always felt warm and soft against mine I always cherished these simple moments of just holding her hand. Paige had her hands in on her sides while I leaned my head against her shoulder holding tightly on her hand and arm not wanting to let go.

The island we were on was really beautiful and peaceful it felt like it was just us on the world and to just have that moment of privacy and to have that moment of just being together with nobody to bother us at all. Paige lets go of my hand places her arm around my waist pulling me close to her then kissing the side of my head.

"Come on lets head back," Paige suggested grabbing a hold of my hand running towards our belongings.

I start to take off my clothes to leave me in my bikini "I want to go to the beach please come with me," I begged hugging Paige around the waist from the back as she eats the pieces of watermelon. Paige gave me a nod then watching her take her clothes off but I couldn't help but notice her abs, I always admired how fit Paige was and it was got me to blush.

"Come on babe stop staring you're starting to drool," Paige said to me giving me a kiss on the cheek before walking towards the beach. Paige's comment had caught me off guard that I took me a second to remember what was happening. Running towards Paige who already in the water to her waist, I decided to sneak behind her attack her by climbing on to her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Paige POV:<strong>

This girl is officially crazy who decides to climb on top of people? Ugh she is so weird but I can't help but love this girl and it's driving me crazy. Grabbing Emily around the waist placing her on my shoulder with her head towards the water to swing her around to place her on the ground.

"Why are you so crazy?" Pulling Emily closer to me wrapping my arms around her.

"I'm crazy about you know that" she replied to me wrapping her arms around my neck. "I can say the same for you," pressing my lips against hers licking her bottom lip her hands running through my hair pulling me closer to her and I thought it was the right time moment to get my revenge on her, she lets out a moan while I give her a smirk against the kiss. Still having our lips connected pushing Emily up to have her legs around my waist wrapping my arms around her tightly as our kiss became heated I dunk us down in the water.

"That's for climbing on top of me," laughing as we both come up from the water but sadly I was the only one laughing. She splashes me with water in frustration and irritation "Ugh! We were getting heated and you were doing so well and now you just ruined the moment!" splashing me one more time crossing her arms.

I can't help but continue to laugh at her but clearly she was annoyed by me already "Oh come on I know you can't get really mad at me," uncrossing her arms before giving her cheek a kiss.

"Ugh!" she sighed at me in annoyance pushing me on the shoulder before swimming away from me. She may have injured her shoulder but that doesn't mean she hasn't been practicing or been swimming my girl still has it. She is still the most amazing swimmer I know and she will always be able to beat me.

Finally catching up to her then hugging her from behind "You are still an amazing swimmer" whispering in her ear then giving her neck a kiss resting my chin on top of her shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure you're the professional swimmer between the both of us" she laughed lightly wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Yes, but you are still beyond amazing and also I've had an amazing coach" holding her closer to me giving her neck a kiss again.

"I guess I can't argue with that I am a pretty good swimmer and coach" showing me her cocky smile turning her head to look at me. I playfully roll my eyes at her before giving her a kiss.

"I'll race you back loser cooks dinner," challenging Emily but before you know she was already out of my arms that quick. Swimming after her and then seeing her already starting to run already but before she could go anywhere far I run towards her grabbing her around the waist and twirling her around hearing her laugh uncontrollably was like music to my ears. Attacking her with my kiss before she could get away and hearing her squeal was just so cute.

"HA! You lost! I'm looking forward to dinner," She said to me giving me one last kiss before grabbing the duffle bag and her towel rushing towards the house already. Shaking my head when she left me to bring back the basket inside the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily POV:<strong>

Running towards the house to take a shower, I was really looking forward to what Paige will be making for us for dinner. I maybe the cook in the relationship but watching Paige really try and cook always made me appreciate her more. Turning the shower on I know that tonight will be a relaxing night humming to myself.

Getting changed into my bra and underwear singing to myself before silently laughing at myself at the memory of when Paige had forced me to sing with her in front of everyone at the restaurant during our first date as I make my way out the bathroom.

"I love it when you sing." I jumped slightly clutching onto my chest after being startled by Paige on the bed flipping through a magazine.

"Really? You couldn't announce that you were in the room?" walking towards the dresser scanning through to find some night clothes.

"I Paige McCullers am entering the bathroom" She replied sarcastically while walking backwards until a pillow flies towards her but was sadly met by a closed door. After getting changed I settled in bed to watch some TV until my eyes started to get harder to keep open finally giving up to fight sleep I decided to let take me.

* * *

><p><strong>Paige POV:<strong>

Opening the bathroom door I was met by a beautiful sight; Emily had fallen asleep while watching TV. After getting ready I noticed that it had already been 5:50pm and according to my research the sun sets at 7:15pm tonight so I want to be able to get dinner done already at least an a hour before. Turning the TV off, covering Emily with a blanket then giving her cheek a kiss before finally head to the kitchen to see what there is to make.

I decided to make homemade Pizza, salad and brownies for later tonight, it may have been an easy dish but it didn't become easy when I had to get everything done by at least 6:45 and have dinner done by at least 7pm before the sun sets.

Setting the table for two with a candle light dinner putting a pizza and salad on my plate and Emily's then opening a new bottle of red wine, some grape juice last but not least playing my Emily playlist from my iPod playing on the background. Walking back to our bedroom to find Emily starting to wake up already, "hey sleeping beauty time for dinner," I giggled leaning against the door frame crossing my arms.

"Hmm..Smells good baby," Emily murmured against my neck hugging me tightly.

I laughed rubbing her back "I know I smell good but wait till you see the dinner I made" she playfully punches my shoulder as we make our way to the dining room.

"Pizza and salad? Simple but I love it, thanks baby" giving me a kiss on the cheek before taking a seat and already half way done with her salad. She must've been really hungry as I chuckle to myself.

"Did you have fun today?" I asked grabbing her hand and then leaning against my elbow on table. Watching her wipe her lips with a napkin before speaking nodding her head slowly "I did" giving me one of her shy smiles.

"Meet me by the hammock?" I asked rubbing her hand with my thumb. "I get everything cleared and cleaned," I added before giving her forehead a kiss. Watching by the kitchen window as she explores around the area before she finally takes a seat on the hammock facing the beach I hadn't noticed I was smiling like an idiot until the plate slipped out of my hand thankfully it didn't break. Taking out a bowl and putting two brownies and 2 scoops of vanilla ice cream inside then taking out the rest of bottle of red wine, a blanket, 2 glasses, and some grape juice; I'm surprised that I can balance all of that in my hands.

* * *

><p><strong>General POV:<strong>

Approaching behind her to give her a kiss on the cheek before walking around to set everything on the table and the blanket on the side of the hammock. "What's all of this?" Emily asked surprisingly as she helped Paige put everything down.

"Well…I thought we could maybe watch the sunset," Paige smiled pouring herself some red wine and Emily some grape juice then grabbing the bowl of brownies and ice cream.

"Well, aren't you just romantic" Emily teased Paige taking a spoonful of the ice cream and brownie moaning out of satisfaction. "So simple but yet so elegant" She added. Paige gave her a wide grin satisfied by the reaction she's been getting from Emily.

Paige puts the bowl down back on the table handing Emily a glass of grape juice while bringing hers with her as she leans her back against the palm tree as she stares at Emily looking at the sunset.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?" turning her attention to Paige, noticing how spaced out she was just staring at her.

"It is," Paige replied quickly as Emily caught her staring at her. Emily places her grape juice on the table before getting in between Paige's legs leaning against her body. Paige leans over to grab the blanket to place it over Emily's body before placing a kiss on top of her head.

"What are you thinking about?" Emily grabbing both of Paige's arms to be wrapped around her then interlocking their hands together.

"Just think about you, us, the baby, and amongst other things," Paige giggled at her last words playing with Emily's fingers.

"Are you scared or worried?" Emily asked.

"Of course I am but that doesn't mean I'm not excited? I think I'm more excited than scared." Paige replied holding Emily tighter.

"I'm scared." Emily says sounding afraid and worried.

"Hey look at me," Paige says cupping Emily's cheek to face her. "Don't be. You are going to be an amazing mother look how you are with your friends kids and I know for a fact a perfectionist like would make sure that everything will go smoothly. God forbid that nothing will happen and if there is then were in this together. I am not leaving you!" Paige added, whipping Emily's tears away hugging her closer.

"I'm not the only one who will also be an amazing mother," Emily replied smirking at Paige before giving her a firm kiss. As Paige leans to kiss Emily again they were rudely interrupted by Emily's phone ringing.

"Why does your phone always interrupt us?" Paige asks playfully sighing in frustration.

"It's not always mine you know" Emily replied squeezing Paige's thigh making her jump before answering her phone. "Yes mother?" Emily asked in frustration.

"Have we interrupted something?" Pam asked over the phone.

"No no you haven't not at all," Emily replied rolling her eyes in frustration leaning back against Paige's chest putting her phone on speaker before placing it on the table.

"Well, that's good because I'm here having lunch with your father, the rest of the parents and of course, our new in-laws," Pam replied smirking through the phone. "Hi babies!" "Hi Paige, Hi Emily!" the parents yelled through the phone.

"Oh my god," Paige said horrified with the thought of all the parents gathering together gossiping about their children's lives.

"Um hi everybody," Emily greeted awkwardly through the phone.

"So your father, Paige parents, and I have been wondering when you were gonna tell us that you were pregnant," Pam replied through the phone.

Emily pinching the bridge of her nose and closing her eyes at the same time in frustration "Um, when we got back we were planning to surprise you but how did you find out?" she asked while Paige rubs her arms.

"Well your doctor called me since I was your other emergency contact asides from everyone else, I was 2nd to pop up since Paige is clearly with you." Pam replied.

"We're all happy for both of you Emily," Mrs. McCullers replied grinning widely as the women squeal in excitement.

"Thanks mom but were gonna go now, bye." Paige says quickly before finally ending the phone call before they could say anything more.

"I cannot believe you just hung up on my parents and your parents, you know their gonna call you now right?" Emily scolding Paige in frustration hitting her arm.

"Don't worry about it-" but before you know it Paige's phone starts to ring which got Paige to grunt in frustration.

"Hello?" Paige answers trying not to show any irritation in her voice.

"Paige McCullers! How could you rudely just hang up on us?" Mr. McCullers scolding Paige.

"I'm sorry dad, it's just that me and Emily are kind of on a date right now and well yea you guys get the point," Paige replies, closing her eyes in frustration.

"Well our apologies will see you girls soon." Nick replied. "Bye" as we all said before hanging up on the phone.

"well, that was something" Emily said trying to break the silence to moving out her position between Paige's legs to move to cuddle next to her with her arm around her pulling her close as she buries her head against Paige's chest tangling their legs together.

"Meet your grandparents' baby," Paige announced tickling Emily's belly as she wraps her arm across Paige's stomach.

Emily laughs at how cute Paige is being before giving her cheek a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily POV:<strong>

Looking around me it was still pretty dark, looks like me and Paige had fallen asleep after watching the sun set. Grabbing my phone from the table to check the time 3:15am; we must've been tired from our little adventure day.

Paige looks so tired and she's not even in a comfortable position to be sleeping in, I felt bad of course because I slept like a baby. Swinging my legs out of the hammock to get up and stretch I decided to wrap the blanket around Paige then tucking my arm underneath her knees and shoulder to carry her back to the house. Paige was only an inch shorter than me which didn't mean that I was stronger than her even though I try to stay fit with her I just have a little less of arm muscles. Good thing the bedroom wasn't too far and that I've gotten used to carrying Paige which made the trip a little easier. Tucking Paige in the middle of the bed before kissing her forehead I retreated back outside to grab the all the supplies back to the kitchen.

Finally getting back in bed it felt nice to have Paige in my arms, she usually has her arms around me so it was always a nice change when I have her in my arms. Tucking my face behind her neck smelling the nice vanilla sent of her hair and to be able to hear and feel her breathing was always a nice moment.

Morning came in very quickly as the light hit me in the face; burying face deeper against Paige's neck. "Why is the sun so bright?" I groaned forgetting the fact that Paige was still sleeping.

I can feel Paige turning her body towards me. "Mmm….let's get darker curtains today" Paige suggested burying her head at the crook of my neck.

"Hmm… I'm thinking about it." I replied hugging her closer, running my hands through her hair.

"What time is it?" Paige asked running her hands all over my back underneath my shirt. I look over at the alarm clock on Paige's side then groan in annoyance. "8:20 in the morning" I added hugging Paige closer.

"Did you want to go shopping today?" Paige asked looking at me with big brown eyes.

I nodded. "Mhmm I want to get as much as I can now and then whatever have left I can buy the rest" I replied snuggling closer to Paige.

"Okay, then I'm gonna take a shower," Paige said getting out of bed as I pout sadly at her. She leans down and gives me a firm kiss as I wrap my arm around her neck pulling her closer kissing her harder biting her bottom before she pulls away.

"Good Morning," Paige added smirking to herself as she sees me with my eyes still close not wanting to let her go before kissing my forehead.

Watching Paige head for the bathroom before turning around "make breakfast for me," Paige asks giving me her cheesiest smile enough to not be able to see her eyes. I nodded to her "sure baby" I replied getting out of bed already before making it out to the kitchen.

I decided to make Paige and I an egg sandwich, freshly cut watermelons, coffee for Paige and green tea for me and packing all the food into a little lunch box before making my way into the bedroom again. As I'm walking in I find Paige in her unbutton jean shorts, and pink bra bent over drying her hair with her towel. I had stood back for a minute just admiring her figure before walking over behind her putting my hands on her hips then kissing her exposed shoulder.

Paige places the towel on the chair in front of her then running before running her hand through her hair from side to side. "I'm going to go take a shower real quick then there's breakfast downstairs," I said looking Paige through our reflection on the mirror.

"Okay thanks baby," Paige replied shuffling her hair.

"You are welcome" I said buttoning her shorts for her, squeezing her sides and giving her shoulder a kiss before finally making my way to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Paige POV: <strong>

After getting dressed in shorts, a tank top, ray bands, and black snap back I finally made my way to the kitchen where I find two egg sandwiches and a cup of coffee for me. "Boy am I glad to have her in my life" I thought taking a bite of the sandwich and taking a sip of my coffee. I was starting to feel like Spencer and my addiction to coffee before starting my day, good thing I don't drink it as if it was water. Looking at my wrist watch I notice that 30mins had already passed by since the minute I sat down on the stool. It was already 9am even though it was early I wasn't at all in a rush; looking through my phone I tried to come up with ideas or activities to do after shopping. "Ohhh skydiving?" I mumbled to myself and then laughing lightly as I thought of Emily's reaction if I took her skydiving as a surprise. Then I finally decided we would go sightseeing, and go go-karting after finally being satisfied with the idea made my way back to bedroom to find Emily still in the bathroom. Sitting on the bathroom counter as I watch Emily curl her beautiful hair in her jean shorts, red strapless shirt, white fedora hat, and her white sandals.

Leaning against the mirror "well don't you look pretty" I said grinning at Emily watching her blush.

"I'm almost done I promise" Emily said giving her hair final touches.

"Don't worry about it babe take your time no rush" I replied, as she watched Emily put all her makeup and curling iron way to the side.

"Okay I'm done," I hear Emily say looking at the mirror still fixing her hair and applying hair product laughing to myself at the fact that she clearly still had final touches to do.

Emily looks at me with a questioning look as I'm laughing at her "what? See I'm done" she adds grabbing my hand as we walk out the bathroom. Emily grabs her purse while I grab the keys and my wallet off of the side table. Walking to the open garage to find a red opened two door jeep along with the other vehicles and necessities. Not even bother to open the door but just jumping in already, it was such a beautiful car and was mesmerized by how beautiful this car is.

"I think I'm in love," I said as I hug the steering wheel closing my eyes smiling the new car smell and sighing in satisfaction.

"Well I hope that you won't divorce me already for a car" Emily said giving me a questioning look a little grossed out by reaction towards the car.

Giggling "Of course not baby" I replied kissing Emily on the lips before turning on the ignition. It was such a beautiful day to be out asides from just the beach. Emily looked so beautiful putting her hands up as the wind blows through her hair feeling the wind go through her, watching her smile widely was just such beautiful picture. The sun was out, the wind blowing, just us two driving enjoying the scenery in front of us.

Finally reaching the market right next to the mall with the view of the beach was just such an amazing scene. Reaching out for Emily's hand as she grabs a hold of my hand; walking around we noticed that we were still being recognized, it didn't bother us much we just didn't realize that somebody would notice us.

Emily and I had stopped in front of guy drawing a portrait of a couple sitting down on a shirt which gave me and Emily and idea to get one as well. For us and our family to give away; watching the couple make their way towards us I couldn't help but tense up as I made contact with the woman walking towards me who had her arm around a tall woman laughing together. I couldn't help but recognize her.

"Wow, Paige McCullers or should I say Fields?" She asks smirking at me surprisingly pulling me into a hug and then kissing my cheek; I could already feel Emily tense up. "I saw the magazines and on the news!" she added, tapping my upper arm.

"It's actually uhh Fields-McCullers," I replied stuttering as put my hand at the back of Emily's back as I scratch the back of my neck.

"I never thought the one and only Paige McCullers would ever settle down," She replied, smirking at me as she shakes her head from side to side.

"Yep, and here I am now married to the one and only Emily Fields made a decision I won't ever regret," I replied rubbing Emily's back assuring her that there was no reason to tense up as I watched her chug down the water.

"Well hey I don't get me wrong I remember no one would ever thought you to have settled down, we always saw you with a new girl around your arms every week…including me even," She said, laughing as I laughed nervously with her until hearing Emily choke on her water.

Rubbing Emily's back, as she waves her hand "it's okay, just went the wrong pipe" Emily said rubbing her throat as she sends me a death look.

"Well it was nice see you again Paigey, we must have dinner sometime when you get back to Cali or If I do decide to visit Rosewood" She said giving me a kiss on the cheek and giving Emily a hug before biding us goodbye. "I still have your number so I'll call you," she added winking at me before finally walking way as I gave her a nervous smile and a wave.

"Emily babe," I said grabbing Emily's hand before she walks up to the artist; waving her hand at me to stop talking "I don't want to talk about it now, will talk about it later but please not now." She replied almost begging me. Looking down towards the ground as I gave her a nod before she walks away to talk to the artist.

I watch her from where she left me and hearing her say "Hi, could I get an order of 33 shirts… in about the 2 hours?" she asked nicely I know that this was really bothering her but I couldn't help but feel guilty for my encounter with my past ex.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's POV:<strong>

"Of course, the one for you and your wife will be originals while the rest are just copies if that is okay with you," The guy replied, I couldn't help but get tensed again as I heard the word "wife" after that encounter with Paige's ex as I feel her coming up behind me as she paid the man.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's POV:<strong>

After having to seat in that chair in front of the artist for about almost an hour with Paige's arm around me and my arm on top of her crossed legs and after he gave us an ok, I automatically jump right up and started walking out already not giving Paige a chance to catch up to me.

We have been walking around in silence for at least 30 minutes now and I was starting to feel tired and hungry but that sure gave it away when my stomach grumbled.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" She asks me pointing towards a deli restaurant behind her.

"Sure" I said nonchalantly following Paige inside the restaurant. Looking around it had a style of an old dinner.

Following the lady towards are booth then handing us the menu before asking us what to drink, "I'll have just water" I heard Paige say towards the waitress trying my best not to get anymore jealous until I see her eyeing Paige before asking me; "I'll take one diet coke" I said grabbing the menu ignoring the waitress.

After all these years Paige could still be oblivious about girls who flirt with her. Rolling my eyes as the waitress leaves before waving towards Paige.

"Did you find everything you wanted?" Paige asked breaking the silence between us after the waitress had brought us our food.

"Um…We haven't really looked around that much" I replied moving my fork around my plate.

"Right…" Paige replied taking a sip of her water.

"Here is your receipt," The waitress said handing to Paige before I see the Sharpe writing the bleed through the back and I could already tell it was the girl's number rolling my eyes pushing my plate away from me.

"Um...Thanks but I won't be calling you anytime soon" I heard Paige say as I watched the waitress with her eyes hung open as Paige walks out of the booth before looking at me "Are you done babe?" Paige asked me scooting the waitress away so that I could slide out of my seat.

After picking up our customized shirts we had left to go home already just in time before dinner; I never had experience of this silence between us…not in the past couple of years at least. I don't know why this bugged me so much. When Paige parks the in the drive way, I automatically made my way inside the bedroom with no words spoken. Changing into my blue running shorts and a white cami before plopping on the bed leaning against the headboard distracting myself with the TV.

Before you know it I fell asleep for about an hour looking around to find Paige nowhere to be found until I hear something in the bathroom; pushing my body up to lean against the headboard watching whatever was being played on TV. Watching Paige come out of the bathroom in PJ shorts and a tank top making her way towards me to kneel down next to me.

"Please talk to me" Paige begged before sitting on the edge of the bed trying to block my view of the TV by leaning towards her arm at the other side of my leg.

Finally pulling my attention off the TV wrapping my arms around me as I close my eyes to take a deep breath before speaking "we were over for more 6 months that year before finally getting back together… was I really that easy to just forget about?" whipping the tears fall down my cheeks.

"Do you believe I can honestly just forget about you that easily?" Paige asked.

"Please don't try to turn this around," I said shaking my head warning Paige. "Shanna seems to think so and I'm sure the rest of those girls that you've been around would think so as well" I added trying to calm myself down before blowing up.

"Shana will always be a substitute as well as those girls. Yes, we broke up for 6 months but that doesn't mean I wasn't hurt by it. I was lonely and hurt by the fact of how easily we just ended things" Paige replied moving to sit by my legs crossing her legs. "Why are you really bothered by this?" Paige added hugging a pillow in front of her.

"Because no matter what you always went back to Shana! Then having to hide this past event... There was always something going on between you two, I feel like sometimes I still have to compete with her…and other girls you interact or come across with" I yelled crying hysterically burying my face into a pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Paige POV:<strong>

Watching Emily cry was always heartbreaking but the worst feeling ever is when I see her crying because of me. Here she is now sobbing into a pillow because of me. I want her to stop crying and to have her feel safe and protected, I was breaking her heart.

Crawling next to Emily pulling her close to me having her sobbed into my chest holding her tighter hoping that it would comfort her just a little. "You're right and I'm so sorry that you are hurting because of me and for hiding this from you but it's in the past, why would I want to bring up something that belonged in the past? I have been in love with since way before High School and I got my dream to marry the girl of my dreams. You shouldn't have to compete with Shana when she is nothing compared to you, I'm the one that's always going to be competing for you, but somehow as long as you're the one I see when I wake up to and to say good night to then that is ok. I know that you my words won't ease you but I promise to make it up to you till you trust me again and for you to feel comfortable around me again." I whispered to Emily feeling her ease a little wrapping her arms around tightly.

Emily didn't reply for while I know she need time to process everything, just holding her close to me and having to feel her heart beat against mine felt calming to me knowing that her heart was beating against mine. I could tell Emily was tired as I noticed that she had fallen asleep, crying herself to sleep. It had already been around 10:15pm climbing out of bed to head towards the kitchen to find some dinner looking around to look for some food. Finally deciding to make some lasagna, garlic bread and some salad for both Emily and herself, I normally wasn't the chef of the house but since Emily has had a long day I decided that it might be good to just give her some space. Setting a separate plate for Emily and I on the counter before putting the rest into the fridge, but before you know it Emily was already walking into the kitchen.

"Sorry I didn't realize you were there I was just about to wake you up, was I making too much noise, sorry I didn't mean too." I said nervously as I kept apologizing before grabbing a 2 glass of apple juice.

"You don't have to apologized I've been awake for a while" Emily replied making her way towards the bar stool. "Oh" I nodded before making my way across her resting my elbows on the counter.

"How was your nap?" I asked breaking the silence between us, 'ugh I hate awkward silences' I thought to myself.

"It was good; I think I cried myself to sleep." Emily admitted finishing off her last piece of the salad before eating the lasagna.

I looked up from my food to look Emily straight in the eye "I really am sorry about everything that's happened today," clasping my hands together.

"I know and you're not the only that should be apologizing," Emily said grabbing my hands to join hers. "I'm sorry too," Emily added giving my hands a squeeze as I give her a slow nod.

"Well I'm gonna wash these dishes" I replied picking up our dishes to placing them in the sink.

"No let me do it, you already cooked dinner" Emily requested grabbing my hands off the plates.

"Okay, I'll be upstairs if you need me" I said wiping my hands on a paper towel.

I wanted to ease the tension between Emily and I because I have never felt uncomfortable around her. Getting back on the side of my bed waiting patiently for Emily to come back for us to ease the tension between, after waiting I hear my phone ring.

"Hello?" I answered questioningly wondering who is at the other line.

"McCullers, how's the honeymoon?" Spencer asked smirking through the phone.

"It's alright," I replied dully. "I'm guessing you already know? I know you girls tend to have a no secret rule" I added whispering through the phone.

"Yep, she did…" Spencer said.

"We're trying to work it out right now; I just want it to be over so we can get over this distant feeling and we both are really trying…she's trying." I replied covering the phone with my hand hoping that Emily wouldn't hear us.

"Well work it out before you arrive back home… or else" Spencer warned playfully.

"or else what?" I replied going along with her before letting out a laugh "we will but for now I gotta go" I added as I her Emily's footsteps get closer.

"Okay bye, see you guys soon" Spencer said before hanging up. "Good Bye Spencer. See you soon too!" I said nod towards Emily as she makes her way to the bathroom before leaning against the door crossing her arms across her chest.

Leaning against the headboard laying my phone back to my side before staring back at Emily as she shakes her head looking on the ground "I want to forget that it never happened…but I can't" Emily began while wiping her tears away. I was speechless I don't know how to reply to her I didn't know how to make her forget about today, she is really hurt by my past and yet I don't know the right words to help her forget it all.

"What do you want to do?" I asked in a raspy sound.

"I want to be able to go back to yesterday morning before her… but all I can do know I grow some balls and move on from it" Emily replied letting out a small forced laugh at the end.

Watching her in pain hurt me more than you could imagine "Come here" I finally said opening my arm towards her as she hesitated for a second before finally falling into my arms. Wrapping my arm around Emily's waist pulling her closer to me then kissing the top of her head as she hugs me close to her hiding her face at the crook of my neck.

* * *

><p><strong>General POV:<strong>

Last night Paige and Emily rekindled their love and went on with their honeymoon to recreate their first night together. Paige woke up first feeling a heavy weight on top of her to find it to be Emily feeling her chest go up and down breathing softly.

"Ugh, gawd what is-?" Paige asked in confusion until seeing a naked Emily half on top of her with her leg between hers and arms curled behind Paige's shoulder clutching the blanket around both of them.

"Em…Em? Babe? Please wake up" Paige added in her groggy voice slamming against the alarm clock.

"Hmm? What?" Emily asked, looking around her.

Paige kissing Emily on her forehead "comes on just like you alarmed last night it's already 10:15am we already slept through the first alarm."

"Why did I set the alarm to wake us up this early again?" Emily asked rolling herself off on top of Paige pulling blanket with her more but still sticking to her side.

"I don't know but I'm gonna go take a shower and maybe make some breakfast for the three of us" Paige suggested swinging her legs out of bed.

"Wait, no don't leave yet." Emily pouted, placing her hands on Paige's hips pulling her back down to bed.

"I'll stay for next 30 seconds but then I gotta shower because a curtain someone had set an alarm but yet can't remember" Paige replied, laying to her side leaning against her elbow as she caresses Emily's cheek bones.

Paige looks Emily deep in her eyes before leaning in to kiss her. "Good Morning" Paige added biting her bottom lip as they broke apart from one another.

"Even if I woke us up for no reason? … Even after the fight?" Emily asked clasping their hands together.

"Even before, after and even now. I will always love you and this little one here" Paige said, pocking Emily lightly on the stomach before leaning down to kiss Emily again.

"We love you too," Emily replies, kissing Paige once again before she approaches the bathroom.

Emily had laid in bed for a few minutes before finally getting to put some clothes on. This honeymoon has been a crazy rollercoaster ride Emily thought it would be good to repay Paige for everything that's happened with breakfast after that's happened. Emily putting on some running shorts and one of Paige's large shirts.

Paige getting dressed in some jean shorts and a loose cropped. Looking around their bedroom picking up any lose trash that was left in their bedroom "wow this room needs to get cleaned out now" Paige mumbled to herself looking at both hers and Emily's clothes spread around the floor.

Smelling the sweet aroma of turkey bacon Paige automatically rushed out of the room and into the kitchen before seeing Emily humming to herself. Paige took a moment to admire Emily's figure from the back and reminding herself was truly beautiful even from the back. Paige the open opportunity to sneak up behind Emily then giving her a kiss on the back of her neck.

"If you don't stop we might have to skip breakfast," Emily smirked leaning against Paige.

"well, then I fine with putting breakfast on hold for a few minutes," Paige replied, spinning Emily around then pulling her up to sit on the counter.

Emily blushes before wrapping her arms around Paige's neck and her legs wrapped around her waist. Paige runs her hands up and down Emily's thighs feeling a familiar electrifying feeling every time they kiss or even feel each other's touch. Emily pulls Paige close to her things start to get heated between them, till they heard a beeping noise around the kitchen from the fire alarm.

"Well would you look at that the last batch of turkey bacon is now burnt" Emily pouted, moving the pan away from the stove.

"Don't act so mad, I know you enjoyed it," Paige replied, giving Emily a cocky wink and smile before grabbing her own plate of food and drink leaving a shocked and surprised Emily on the kitchen counter.

"You're lucky I married you crazy woman," Emily angrily mumbled to herself before grabbing her own plate and orange juice to join Paige outside by the pool. Watching Paige sitting at the edge of the pool moving her legs around the water.

"You must really miss being in the pool" Emily said, taking a seat next to Paige dipping her legs in the pool as well as she rests her hand against Paige's thigh.

Paige leans back against her arms "not as much as you do," Paige replied trying not to show a Emily a guilt she feels inside. Paige knows Emily loves being in the water as much as she does and she still holds on to that guilt she feels not being able to swim next to Emily.

"Will you ever stop feeling guilty?" Emily asked in concern.

Paige shakes her head no avoiding eye contact with Emily.

"Please let it go," Emily begged.

Paige sits back up looking Emily in the eye. "This was your dream, all you ever wanted to do was swim and we were supposed to live the same dream." Paige replied turning to face Emily more folding her leg to rest against the edge but still had her other leg in the water.

"I found another dream that I learned to love and we're still together in the pool, I may not be swimming with you but I am your coach." Emily said, grabbing a hold of Paige's hands. "And we're living the dream now, together just like we planned." Emily added, pulling Paige's head to look at her before leaning in to kiss Paige firmly against her lips.

Paige pulls Emily closer until she thought of an idea, wrapping her arms around Emily's waist with Emily's arms tightly wrapped her arms around Paige's neck. The kiss gets heated and just as they were about to go any further, Paige's towards the pool pulling Emily with her without breaking their lips apart till SPLASH they were brought back up.

"Seriously?!" Emily yelled annoyed with another one of Paige's tricks as things were about to get heated between them.

"Why do you always try to ruin things when they were about to get heated?" Emily added, getting more and more irritated with Paige while she just swims around laughing at Emily.

"Because you're cute when you get mad and irritated by me, which I know you really aren't" Paige replied as she watches Emily roll her eyes before swimming away.

"Gawd I hate you," Emily replied, about to push herself up but us she was about too Paige pulls her back into the pool wrapping her arms tightly around her waist so that Emily wouldn't be able to wiggle her way out of her embrace.

"I know you love me, and I know you secretly love this every part of it," Paige said leaning in to kiss Emily on the lips but this time it was Emily's turn to get revenge. As Paige gets closer Emily dunks Paige in the pool then swimming away fast before Paige could catch up get her.

Paige sighs in frustration as she sees who is calling "Hello?" Paige asks in hesitation before walking towards the edge of the pool knowing that her manager never really calls until there was something important needed to be done.

"Paige?" Trish (The manger) asks with a little worry sound.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Paige asks walking around the pool.

"I'm sorry to break it up to you but you have to be home by tomorrow morning, you have a photo shoot for Voyage clothing and tomorrow afternoon and you and Emily must be at the Sharks swim meet with a little reunion as well that following night." Trish replied.

"Um okay, well let me get back to you on that; I would need to talk to Emily as well." Paige replied, hanging up and slowly meeting Emily by the pool.

"What's wrong?" Emily asks putting her hands on Paige's waist looking at her worried face.

"Um… Trish wants us home… I have to be home by tomorrow morning, I have a photo shoot for Marie Claire and Sports illustrated tomorrow afternoon we have to be at the Sharks swim meet with a little reunion as well that following night." Paige replies, pulling Emily close trying her best not too cry in front of her, heartbroken from having to end their honeymoon a little early.

"I don't want to end this honeymoon early after just having everything go back to normal after having all that drama that's happened." Emily said whipping her tears away.

"Hey look at me; it's not over yet okay? Every day is a honeymoon, this around us is just Hawaii everything else has been all us." Paige replied, pulling Emily away looking her right in the eye before giving her forehead a kiss.

"I love you," Emily replied, leaning in to kiss her while resting her hands against Paige's abs. "I'll call Trish to get our plane ready in an hour so let's get packing." Emily added, before kissing Paige again.

"I love you too," Paige replied, as she leans over Emily pushes her in the water.

"Hurry up! And clean the downstairs while I go clean our bedroom and pack our things." Emily said, flicking her hair over her shoulder then giving Paige a cocky wink and a flirtatious wave before walking back inside.

"Has our life become like really this?" Paige asked herself walking back inside stripping down to her bra and underwear while putting her wet clothes inside an empty luggage.

"Here just wear these because I'm already half way done in packing" Emily said, handing Paige a pair of running shorts, roshes, and a muscle t-shirt.

"Thanks, I'll just change into these and then I can help you clean and pack everything" Paige replies, giving Emily a peck on the lips before making it in the bathroom.

After Paige had changed into her clothes she had already seen Emily pack all of their clothes together and was now just redoing her hair.

"Are you done with your hair?" Paige asked, giving Emily a peck on the cheek.

"Yes, I am" Emily replied, unplugging the curling iron and placing it back into the luggage. "Thanks!" Emily added giving Paige a peck.

"Okay, let me get our luggage ready at the front and I'll help with the kitchen." Paige said grabbing both their luggage.

Emily makes her way through the kitchen and to the sink. After minutes of cleaning they were now heading back to Rosewood in the private jet. In less than 2 hours Emily and Paige would be back in their homes sleeping in their bed and going back to their regular everyday schedules. Paige wrapping her arms around Emily's waist as they both slept waiting to get home.

Being back in Rosewood in front of their house as Paige carries their luggage into the house. "Come on babe," Paige said, opening the front door to be welcomed with banners, clean house, and wedding presents.

"Ohh noo! We have to sort all of these out and send thank you cards!" Emily cried playfully clutching onto the hem of Paige's shirt.

Paige chuckles at Emily's reaction "Will get it done tomorrow we can call our mom's if they can come and help or whatever you want to do" hugging Emily tightly. "Come on let's get to bed and tomorrow morning we can all just figure it all out" Paige added, leading Emily upstairs leaving the luggage downstairs.

Emily had put one of Paige's shirts on and automatically fainted in bed; Paige lets out a little laugh at Emily already sprawled out in bed. The next morning at 5am Paige had already been getting ready to leave.

"Babe I'm leaving now, call me if you need me." Paige whispered, giving Emily a kiss at the corner of her lips "love you" Paige added before giving Emily a kiss on the cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

><p><strong>Paige POV:<strong>

Making my way outside with to my white Lamborghini aventador convertible "I missed you so much baby," I said to myself hearing the ignition. Sports illustrated is my first photo shoot for the day and then 2 hours later it was to Marie Claire photo shoot, today was going to be a long tiring day. Sports illustrated was being held at the back yard of the house, first in the pool and then with the sunset background.

Shaking hands with the photographer "thank you for having me, it's an honor," taking my aviators off.

"No problem it's an honor to work with you as well," Director said, walking with me inside the house. "Just get ready with hair, makeup, clothing and we'll meet you outside with the first take and will go from there." Director added, leading me through the ways.

Sitting in front of the mirror as my makeup artist and my hair stylist does their thing, as I see Trish walking towards me with a cup of coffee.

"So how was the honeymoon?" Trish asks giving me a wink playfully wiggling her eyebrows.

"Ohh, the one that you called to ended early?" I asked in a sarcastic annoyed tone taking a sip of my coffee.

Trish sighs out of guilt letting her head drop down, "look…I'm sorry let me know how I can make it up. Please! But I couldn't just cancel any last minute schedules" Trish begged kneeling in next to me.

Getting up to change into a bikini, "Well since you're begging and kneeling…I guess I can forgive you but you still owe me." I said, unwrapping the towel around me as we walk toward the backyard.

"Alright Paige will start you off in the pool and will get going from there," Director instructed as I look at the pool full of inflatable's.

After three hours of shots in the pool and sport props it was finally time to move on to the next location for the Marie Claire shoot.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily POV: <strong>

Feeling around the bed frowning knowing that Paige isn't here anymore then looking to my right to find the sun shining through the bed room. Throwing my legs out of bed as make my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth and clean my face.

"Come downstairs!" Hanna yelled through the intercom. Automatically stopping what I was doing wondering why Hanna was here early in the morning.

"Hanna dear please stop yelling, it's too early in the morning." Aria said.

"Ugh, as much as I love all of you, but please leave I'm tired" I yelled back through the intercom as I make my way to the shower. Hearing that it was already quite around the house after taking a shower and then making my way downstairs to find Hanna, Spencer, Aria, the girls kids, my mom, and Mrs. McCullers.

"Welcome Home, baby!" Pam exclaimed, giving me a tight bone crushing hug. "Did you have fun?" Pam added, giving me a playful wink.

"Ew, mom please stop; I'm begging you" I begged, before giving the rest a hug. "What?" Pam asked, then giving her a glare "it's not like theirs any kids here, we're all adults." Pam added handing me a cup of coffee.

"Yea but technically Hanna isn't and to be honest it's inappropriate and embarrassing" I said, as I start to feel Goosebumps.

"How was the whole Shana situation?" Mrs. McCullers asked shyly trying not to push the topic.

Taking a deep breath "Well, difficult and she was very flirty." I said staring at my coffee.

"Paige kept something that she should've told me in the past, misunderstandings, a flirty waitress, but with all of that we got through it and just at the right moment we have to end our honeymoon a little early," I added giving everyone a sarcastic smile.

"Awe I'm sorry, but hey at least we'll have a little reunion at Rosewood high tonight, Yay!" Spencer said sympathetically and then giving a forced cheer.

"Okay well since you guys are here, you guys can come help me sort out these presents." I said, leading the girls in the living room.

"Wow that's a lot," Hanna exclaimed, putting the presents off the couch.

"Well if we gotta do this, we might as well do it right," Mrs. McCullers said, handing everyone a glass as Pam fills their glasses with wine.

"I'm sorry baby," Mrs. McCullers said, to me as she hands me bottled water. As I give a little smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Paige's Pov: <strong>

At the Marie Claire photo shoot they had already laid out my set of outfits in my dressing room.

"Trish can you bring me some breakfast, please?" I asked as I'm getting my hair and makeup done.

"Sure, I'll be back in a bit" Trish replied, grabbing her purse and making her way out the door.

"I heard some girl came back from your past during your honeymoon," Beca said to me spraying some hairspray around my hair.

"Yep… And I never want to have to do that again" I replied, looking through my twitter.

30 minutes after Trish finally came back with my breakfast. "Hurry up and eat so I can get you home early," Trish announced, setting my food down in front of me.

Without responding, as I continuously scroll through my phone not bothering to respond to Trish.

"Would you please just eat your food, or else" Trish warned again, already opening my food. While I'm distracted looking at funny posts on Twitter until I hear a phone ring.

Trish kicks my leg throwing me her phone, "Here answer it" Trish said in an annoyed voice.

"Really? You called, my wife" I replied, nonchalantly rolling my eyes at Trish watching her walk around the room.

"Why are you ignoring Trish?" Emily asked, in a stern voice putting the phone on speaker.

"Because it's funny seeing her get mad" I replied letting out a giggle.

"And why aren't you eating?" Emily added as I ate my salad.

"I'm eating already" I said, throwing a round tomato at Trish laughing as it hit her at the side of her head.

"Stop throwing things at Trish…She's the only manager you have that hasn't quit and has decided to stick around your pain in the ass" Emily warned in a firm voice, realizing how thankful I should be.

"Yea you're right, Trish knows I love her and I'm only annoying her because I care about her" I replied, winking at Trish playfully as she rolls her eyes at me.

"Alright, well go do your job; I gotta finish these presents" Emily said, before letting out a yawn.

"Okay I'll see you soon, Love you. Go take a nap," I said, before hanging up; then throwing Trish her phone back.

I had posed all around the building whether it was outside by the graffiti walls or inside it was all very exhausting transitioning and then having to change into multiple outfits. Before leaving the photo shoot I had went around signing autographs and taking pictures for about 30mins till my body guard had taken me and Trish inside the car.

"That photo shoot took a long time; we were there for about more than four hours!" Trish exclaimed as she looks through my other schedules.

"Well, let's go meet the Noel, Mike, Ezra, Toby, Caleb, oh and Lucas out for lunch at Talula's Garden," I said, purposely forgetting Luca's name as I teasingly wink at Trish watching her turn to a bright red color.

"I'm busy," Trish said, automatically trying not show reaction to Luca's name.

"Eh, no you're not." I replied, as my drive drives us to Talula's Garden which was only a ten minute drive.

At Talula's Garden, the guys had already sat themselves around the table chatting and laughing. Paige smiles to herself watching Trish fixing her makeup and long brunette hair nervously mumbling to herself then straightening out her clothes. Paige had gone in first as Trish followed from behind her.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late the photo shoot took longer than I thought; I brought along Trish too" I announced as I gave each one of them a hug then taking a seat in front of Toby and next to Noel.

"Trish are you gonna take a seat?" Paige asked, looking at Trish staring at Lucas.

"Oh uhh, yeah" Trish replied walking towards next to Paige but as Trish was about to grab the seat

"He…Here let me help you with that," Lucas said, grabbing the taking the chair out for Trish.

Trish blushes as she takes a seat next to me then combing her hair with her hand.

"Please nobody ask me about my honeymoon because I will explain later for now I just want to eat, I'm starving." I said, pulling out the menu.

"Did you guys already placed in your order?" I asked the guys without taking my attention off the menu.

"Yeah, we did." Lucas suddenly said nervously.

"Hi, is you ready to order?" the young waiter asked me as he brings me and Trish a glass of water.

"Uh… yes, I'll have a chicken salad with a small steak and mashed potatoes," I ordered handing him back the menu.

"And for you ma'am?" the waiter asks Trisha. "I'll have the same but with a shrimp and chicken alfredo" Trish replied, smiling politely at the waiter.

"What was the photo shoot about?" Mike asked sipping on his coke.

"It was for Marie Claire and Sports illustrated" I replied but cutting me off as I hear my phone ring.

"Hello? Hey baby, how are you?" I asked; as I smiled politely at the waiter bring in our food.

"We have to be at Rosewood High by 2:30pm, because the meet starts at 3" Emily said, smiling to myself hearing the kids in the background screaming.

"Okay well I'm at lunch right now so I'll meet come pick you up I'll probably be home around 2-ish" I replied eating my salad.

"Okay, see you then love you" Emily said, but before I could say anything she had already ended the call.

"Did you tell her yet? You know about the Kawasaki ninja 300 motorcycle" Noel asked, biting through his burger and fries.

Before I could say anything Trish looks at me in disbelief "No I didn't and she'll never find out the guy is probably not delivering it till next week," I replied, shrugging but deep inside was scared out of her life.

"Emily is going to kill you, and I'm pretty sure death is the easy way out verses her getting mad at you," Trish warned angrily slapping my arm.

As I was about to reply the waiter comes and brings us our checks. "Yeah you're right but I will talk to her it will be fine," I replied as we all paid and stood outside of the restaurant.

"I'll see you guys at home," I added waving to the guys.

"All I can say is that Emily is going to kill you and I'm gonna be that guilty bystander" Trish replied, getting in the passenger seat of my white Lamborghini aventador convertible.

Driving home I see everyone standing around the drive way with the little kids running around. The guys and I park are cars to the sides.

"You are so dead, I bet you the motorcycle arrived this afternoon" Trish said to me before we got out of the car.

"Hey guys, why do you guys look like you just saw a ghost?" I asked jokingly nervously laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's POV:<strong>

"Shana is going to the meet/reunion she just left you a voice me on our home phone," I said wrapping my arms around myself.

"Okay, so she'll be there I'm not gonna let it bother you just like it won't bother me." Paige, said coming closer to me rubbing her hands against my arms.

I nodded slowly as she gives me a kiss on the forehead. "It'll be fine, I promise" Paige whispered, hugging me tightly before letting me go.

"Is everyone ready?" I asked picking up Eli then giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Where are Alison and Mona?" Aria asked looking at Mike and Noel with a questionable look.

"I think their coming together," Mike replied with SJ and Steven wrapped around his waist spinning them both around.

"Oh man, this is going to be weird coming back to Rosewood High to see my students and to be married to one with two kids and being part the friends family things" Ezra said not noticing the death glares his getting as his flipping Wesley upside down then holding him by his legs laughing hysterically then starts to slowly call for Aria.

"Mommy!" Wesley whined trying to grab onto Aria's legs while the guys stand and laugh.

"So…What do you mean by that Ezra?" Aria asked, finally getting Ezra's attention.

"huh? What? No, I just meant It's going to be weird seeing my students" Ezra replied mumbling to himself swinging Wesley from side to side, while trying to save himself.

"Ezra! Put him down" Aria yelled reaching down to pull Wesley up by his arms then starts laughing.

"That was fun," Wesley replied giving Aria a cheeky grin before reaching out for Ezra again.

As Ezra was about to pick him up again, "Ezra, babe don't pick him up again or else he's going to throw up; his been running around the company today" Aria said concerned while ruffling Wesley's hair.

"Oh by the way you guys need to come back in two weeks so you can help me and Paige put up Christmas lights—" before I could continue everybody started letting out a loud groan.

"Honey, I love that this is our tradition but it's getting out of hand," Wayne replied.

"But it's our tradition and it's always fun decorating the house" I replied, letting out guilty pout to everyone.

"Damn it, fine we're in…I swear it's because of those eyes" Spencer said giving up to the fight.

"Why not? I always did enjoy decorating –" Nick, was cut off by Paige telling him to stop talking from behind me swinging her hand across her throat till I turns around to find her trying to play it off by scratching her neck.

"What? Oh yeah, let's do it" Paige, said giving me a kiss on the cheek. "We were supposed to leave 15 minutes ago," Paige added, leading me inside the car as everyone followed.

***Rosewood High School***

Alison and Mona had met us at the front of the school. Walking in through the halls of Rosewood High gave each individual different a memory whether they were bad or good.

"Wow, it's all changed but yet it seems like it hasn't." Mona announced rubbing the back of her daughter's back. Everyone nodding in agreement.

"PAIGE!" A short young girl running towards the group giving her a concerned look; as she jumps on to Paige wrapping her legs around her waist giving her a tight hug.

"Okay, that's it" I said getting heated as I was about to tackle this girl to the ground refusing to let go of Paige, but was suddenly held back by everyone.

"Um…excuse me but sorry to interrupt whatever this is," Alison said being the first to break the silence. "But whatever this is has to stop because this girl is married to that girl back there who is pregnant," Alison added in a stern voice, pointing at me and then at Emily.

"Oh of course," the girl said, jumping off of Paige and then waving to the rest of the group "You must be?" the girl asked pointing at Alison.

"We must not have met before but I'm Alison Dilaurentis" Alison greeted attempting to shake the girl's hand.

"Whoa…Alison Dilaurentis? Your friends with the girl who made half of your high school years a living hell and the one who prevented you from Emily the girl you've been in love with since way before high school?" the girl asked in shock and mad clearly lost from the past few events.

"Okay, Pru can I talk to you in private?" Paige asked, pulling Pru away from the group before apologizing to them

"Alison is you okay?" Mona asked approaching the girl wrapping her arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine I should be the one to say sorry" Alison replied all chocked up. Everyone looks down being reminded by the past and especially now that their standing in the halls of Rosewood High School, where it all started and began.

* * *

><p><strong>Paige's Pov:<strong>

Pulling Pru away from my family and leading us by the stairs.

"Look, at lot has happened since we left Rosewood High okay? It's honestly too long of a story to explain but somehow we all found a common ground with each other till the end of our first college year. It wasn't easy to just forgive and trust one another but we were able to get past it. She went through a lot to get to where she is now and we appreciate the changes she's made in her life. Pru I'm not going to force you to be Bff's with her I'm just asking you for some respect or at least some manners, you can just stay away from her. For the record I did get the girl, but it wasn't either. The past few years haven't been easy but slowly it's getting easier to breathe." I said practically lecturing Pru as she stood there shocked but yet silenced.

"I'm glad you're happy and I will give her my respect" Pru replied, then walking away from me making her way out.

* * *

><p><strong>Gen. Pov:<strong>

"How'd it go honey?" Elisa asked, rubbing my arms.

"Well, I just explained to her that we're friends and then she said she was happy for me and then she just walked away," Paige replied, sadly shoving her hands into her back pockets.

Elisa gives her a sympathy smile before giving her a kiss on the forehead, "well I'm proud of how you handled that" Elisa added.

I nodded not making any contact still distracted from what had happened. "I'm sorry about what she said, I didn't think any of that was going to happen," Paige said finally making eye contact with everyone then at Alison.

Alison nods at Paige understanding what she was saying, "I'm sorry too" Alison simply said pulling Paige into a tight hug.

"Well come on we gotta go see Coach Fulton," Emily said reaching out for Paige's hand.

Coach Fulton had gotten older but yet still has a lot of energy as we approached her. "Well Well if it isn't my two best swimmers" Coach Fulton announced as Emily and Paige approached the team while the rest had already settled in their seats.

"We had to come back and see the team," Emily replied giving Coach Fulton a hug as Paige did the same.

"Has anybody beaten mine or Emily's record yet?" Paige asked looking at team as they warmed up.

"A few people come close to it but no one has yet," Coach Fulton replied letting out a proud smile. "I had two best swimmers, you guys definitely set a record and are now being looked upon" Coach Fulton added till they heard the warning whistle that the match was about to start.

"Come on let's go take our seats" Emily said to Paige.

"I'll see you guys after, thank you for coming by" Coach Fulton replied giving the couple a hug.

Just as the race was starting Shana walks in hand in hand with a girl walking towards us. _Oh gosh not Shana too_ as Paige thought watching Shana stop in front of us.

"Wow would you look at the gang back together," Shana greeting the group. "Its soo good to see you guys again," Shana added.

"Hey Shana, nice to see you make your presence to us" Emily greeted back giving Shana a fake smile.

"Oh you know just had to come and support my fellow Devil's" Shana replied letting out a grin. "I see you too are still happily married" Shana added looking at Emily and Paige's hands tightly clasped against each others.

"Why wouldn't we be married anymore?" Paige asked out of curiosity speaking for the first time since Shana has arrived.

"Well you know I just thought since you didn't tell Emily about us, she would've already dumped your ass on the street and then I would have to come rescue you again," Shana replied, smirking.

That automatically clicked Paige to get heated up, as she gets down to Shana's level facing her face to face boiling with anger.

"Oh god this isn't going to end well" Trish said, out loud letting her head drop down burying her head in her hands.

Paige cracks her knuckles before speaking up "You know what Shana you have been trying to get with me since I've been with Emily and I think that you should end it now," Paige said.

Shana smirks "If I recall you were involved as much as I was," stepping closer to Paige. "You've always looked sexy all heated up and boiling angry," Shana added letting out a seductive smirk.

As Paige was about to punch Shana, Toby grabs Paige by the waist pulling her back to side; as Shana walks away.

"I'll see you all at Noel Khan's party at the old cabin" Shana said, waving and winking at everyone.

"Hey, Hey!" Trish yelled, warning Paige before she runs after Shana. "Look at me!" Trish yelled again. "You are in a public area with paparazzi's and news reporters, this is very very bad for your image." Trish said again as she watches Paige climb back to the bleachers settling next to Emily.

Emily interlocks her arm with Paige's arm then grabbing a hold of her hand. "It'll be okay, I promise and Thank You for defending my honor," Emily whispered, kissing the of Paige's neck. Paige nods her head in response letting go of Emily's hand to wrap Emily in her arms pulling her closer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

* * *

><p>After the meet ended, Paige had done her best to try to avoid Shana as much as she could. Emily and Paige had taken pictures with the team, Coach Fulton, and their fans not only taking pictures with Emily and Paige but with everyone else too, before they headed to Noels.<p>

"We have to drop off the kids to our parent's house first so I think we'll just meet you at Noel's," Spencer said gently placing SJ and Steven in their car seat without waking them up.

"I think all you guys do," Noel said, squishing Monique's cheeks making funny faces at her. "We gotta go babe I don't want anyone waiting outside for us," Noel added, grabbing a Alison's hand.

"We'll see you guys there okay?" Alison asked assuring everyone before getting in Noel's car as everyone nodded and waved.

"Okay let's all head out?" Caleb asked, swinging Courtney over his shoulder making her laugh.

"Caleb, please be careful with her" Hanna said opening the backseat for Courtney.

"Trish go ride with Lucas" Paige said, locking the door for Trish.

Trish gives Paige an unbelievable look crossing her arms before finally walking towards Lucas.

"Lucas, looks like I'm riding with you" Trish said following Lucas.

"What? Oh o,,,Okay, that's fine." Lucas replied, opening the door for Trish before looking at Paige giving him a cocky wink.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked out of curiosity.

"hmm? What do you mean? I'm not doing anything" Paige replied, opening the door for Emily.

"Will see you girls soon," Elisa said, giving Emily and Paige a kiss on the cheek before getting in the passenger seat with Wayne, Pam and Nick followed saying goodbye to Emily and Paige.

"Stop stalling, why are you trying to set Trish and Lucas up?" Emily asked, closing the door.

"I'm not trying to set them up, I'm just teasing them" Paige replied, avoiding Emily's eyes.

"Well, I'm warning you now stay out of it," Emily said leaning back against the seat.

"Lucas and Trish have been in love with each other since we got started in this business, I just want them to be as happy as we are," Paige finally said resting her hand against Emily's thigh. Paige could see that Emily was smiling but Paige pretended as if she didn't but just gave Emily's thigh a squeeze in response.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria' Pov:<strong>

"Okay, baby time for bed" Aria said tucking in Wesley.

"Are you going to be back soon?" Wesley asked hugging his stuffed monkey tighter.

"I promise me and daddy will be back really soon" Aria said giving Wesley a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight mama, love you" Wesley replied slowly closing his eyes.

"Goodnight baby boy" Aria replied turning the lights off giving a last look at Wesley. Then walking towards Eli's room to have Ezra and Mike arguing and fighting about getting Eli to wear her pajamas as she lays in bed smiling widely.

"What's going on here? Why isn't she in bed yet?" Aria asked concerned watching Eli kick her legs out of the pajamas laughing.

"Obviously my niece here refuses to go to bed," Mike replied tickling Eli's exposed belly as she laughs.

"Mike, why don't you go help Mona settle Monique down I think she's still crying" Aria replied, kneeling in front of Eli.

"Okay, will meet you guys downstairs." Mike said getting off the floor heading out of the room.

"Why are you giving your daddy and uncle Mikey trouble?" Aria asked finally getting Eli in her pajamas.

"I'm not sleepy daddy" Eli said giving Ezra her puppy dog eyes as Ezra's tucking her in.

"Well, its bed time already" Aria said wrapping her arms around Ezra's neck from behind.

"But I'm not sleepy." Eli fought again yawning and fighting off eyes closing.

"How about you count to ten and if you're still awake then we can go watch a Disney princes movie" Ezra suggested watching Eli count to three before finally falling asleep.

"Good night baby," Ezra replied, as Aria and him kiss Eli on the cheek then making their way downstairs to meet up with Mona and Mike.

"Thanks for watching them again Ella" Mona said, giving Ella a goodbye hug.

"Yea thanks again mom," Aria and Mike said hugging Ella.

"Not a problem at all, your father and I always enjoy having them" Ella replied.

"Why don't you guys sleep over tonight just in case we get back late" Ezra suggested, as Mona, Aria, and Mike got in the car also.

* * *

><p><strong>Caleb POV:<strong>

"Grandma I'm home," Courtney yelled, rolling her Barbie luggage into the kitchen looking for Ashley.

"Baby over here," I called out watching Ashley walk down the stairs.

"Grandma I'm back, mommy and daddy have a party to go too so they won't be back till tomorrow morning," Courtney said, climbing onto Ashley's lap.

"You kids have fun I'll see you later," Courtney added smiling widely at Hanna and I.

"Where'd you learn how to talk like that huh?" I asked kneeling down on one knee stretching his arm out to Courtney to give him a hug.

"From mama," Courtney replied, giving Caleb a tight hug.

"Well don't grow up too fast on us baby" Hanna replied, giving Courtney a tight hug kissing her all over her face.

"I'll still be you and daddy's baby girl, unless you have another baby girl then I'll be baby big girl Courtney," Courtney replied, wrapping both arms around Hanna's and mines neck pulling us closer together into a big group hug.

"Well baby big girl me and your daddy has to go now, so will see you bright and early," Hanna replied giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek before kneeling off the floor.

"Can you make it 10am? Because I have to properly have a beauty sleep plus its breakfast with grandma at 9am" Courtney replied, looking at both Hanna and I flicking her eyelashes up and down.

Laughing at Courtney's comment "Sure baby, will see you at 10am now why don't you go bring your things upstairs," I replied ruffling through her hair watching her pick up her bag then making her way up to her room.

"I can't believe how alike you two really are," Ashley said, giving Hanna a kiss on the cheek. "It's adorable and if she's anything more like Hanna, Caleb you might want to prepare yourself; your baby girl is going to be breaking a few boys hearts," Ashley added, giving a kiss on the cheek then giving it a gentle pat.

"I don't know how to handle a mini me," Hanna said shaking her head playfully.

"Will have to help each other out here Ashley," I replied letting out a small laugh then interrupted by Courtney running down to us.

"Alright, bye baby be good for grandma and listen to her" Hanna said, giving Courtney a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Will see you at 10am sharp tomorrow morning baby," I said giving Courtney a kiss goodbye on the cheek before bidding Ashley goodbye.

"Thank you Ashley," "Thanks Mom," Hanna and I said, waving to Ashley from the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Gen Pov:<strong>

The party at Noel's cabin party had a setting of a college party but yet it was little bit more cleaner, less rough, no horse play, yet still loud and fun. In the living had party lights with people dancing, Kitchen was filled with food, none alcoholic beverages, and alcohol with the only, at the back porch was where they had a beer pong table as people played, and at the basement was where the group was sitting around with the pool table, beer pong, tv, and also the bar. Toby and Lucas were playing beer pong, while Mike and Noel at the pool table, and Paige and Ezra playing darts and finally the girls are sitting around the living area chatting and laughing around.

"So what are we doing for Halloween?" Ezra asks Paige trying to not lose his concentration on getting a bull's eye.

As Paige was about to answer, she automatically closes her mouth; Emily answering for both of them "I think we're just going to have a quite night, right Paige?" Emily asked giving Paige a death glare.

"So wait were not going to...?" Lucas began to say before Paige cuts him off.

"Oh yeah, me and Emily are just going to have a quite night," Paige began gritting her teeth together.

"I think this year you guys can hang out with your kids and the family," Hanna said, taking a sip from her beer.

"Um… I guess so… I mean yeah, that's fine," Toby replied as the guys all make their way to join the girls in the seating area.

The door from the basement slams open as a crowd of people runs down towards the group, "So Paige, boys will we be seeing you guys at the Halloween party again this year," the girl with blonde hair, and blue eyes asked approaching the group.

"Actually that aren't going to be joining you guys this year, they're a little busy" Spencer replied, giving the group a fake sad smile then giving the guys a fake yet forced smile.

"Well…You guys know where the party is, so feel free to stop by" The tall muscular guy said before they all headed back upstairs.

"Sorry, but you guys aren't disappearing again this Halloween and Paige the tabloids have been getting way to many pictures of you with other women on Halloween, so I think you need to tone it done a bit." Trish said setting her beer down on the table.

"Yeah, babe plus you and Emily can have your own party," Mona said to Paige playfully wiggling her eyebrows.

Emily jumps to the idea, "Mona good job that is a good idea, that way we can all be with family and better yet we can keep watch of you guys" giving the girls a high five while Paige and the guys groan in frustration.

"Fine, let us have our own Halloween party." Paige replied grabbing another beer.

"We need to leave by 11:30pm," Hanna said seriously as everyone gives her a surprised look.

"Hanna being responsible? Wow I could get used to this" Spencer replied giving them a satisfied look.

"Don't get too comfortable with that just yet, as much as I love to party; I have a daughter to get to tomorrow morning, Caleb has to be in the office early tomorrow, and I have models coming in tomorrow to on my new clothing line." Hanna replied, finishing off her beer.

"I can't wait to see them walk down that runway" Alison said squealing in delight.

"I didn't know you were into girls," Noel asked in a surprised tone.

"Well…I mean her and Emily did have—"Before Paige could continue Emily slaps her in the stomach.

Alison gives them an un-amused look, "the models aren't women, well a few are women but their mainly guys,"

"What?! You said they were women!" Caleb yelled almost spitting out his beer.

"Noo, I never said they were men or women I just said they were model so you can't really get mad at me." Hanna replied out smarting Caleb, proudly giving Spencer a high five.

"And you work for the CIA," Toby said laughing but quickly stopping as Caleb gives him a glare.

"They could be gay." Toby added, scooting away from Caleb.

"Ohh, let me stop by" Emily said in excitement. "Ooo… Us too! Text us deets," Mona added, as all the girls started squealing and clapping.

"I'll let you girls know, and we can go for lunch after" Hanna replied as they all laughed and squealed in excitement.

"I don't know how I feel about this," Ezra whispering to Noel and Lucas.

Looking at her watch, Hanna gets up and grabs her purse off of the table "babe lets go?" waiting for Caleb to finish his conversation with Toby.

"Yeah, sure; will see you guys soon" Caleb bidding everyone good bye as Hanna did the same.

"What's wrong with you?" Emily whispered at Paige as she continuously stared watching the soccer game on TV.

"Huh? Oh nothing just watching the game" Paige replied finally broken away from her attention on the game.

* * *

><p><strong>Noel's POV:<strong>

"I cannot believe I have to stay here and help you clean up this after this mess," Alison complained, walking around with a trash bag.

"You're my girlfriend you're supposed to help me clean up my messes" I replied, picking up all the trash. "And look all we have to do now is just clean the kitchen counter." I added, throwing out the trash in the bin outside.

"Yea whatever," Alison replied hiding her smile, while cleaning off the kitchen counters already.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's POV:<strong>

Finally making it home, after having barely surviving the welcome back day for Paige and I; however I did enjoy Noel's party.

"Babe?" I called out from the bathroom cleaning of the sink after brushing my teeth then leaning against the doorframe watching Paige once again lost on the game.

"hmm?" Paige replied blanked in mind.

"Are you okay?" I asked approaching the left side of the bed, pulling the covers off.

Watching Paige turn the lamp lights off scooting over to meet Emily in the middle "Um…Not really…There's something I've wanted to do since I was young but my passion in swimming became main focus but now it's been haunting me recently." Paige replied wrapping her arms around me leaning down against the pillow.

Turning lay on my side resting my hand against Paige's cheek "I can see that…Explain to me when you're okay?" I asked rubbing my thumb against Paige's cheek bones knowing that it would at least comfort her knowing I'm here.

* * *

><p><strong>Gen. POV:<strong>

Paige had woken up early morning to do her and Emily's ritual work out: 2 laps around the neighborhood, gym, kick some soccer goals, and then finish with laps around the pool. Paige walks in the kitchen to find Emily making coffee and breakfast.

"Good morning," Paige announced, giving Emily a kiss on the cheek then grabbing a water bottle from the fridge.

"Good morning, sorry I can't do our ritual work out with you for the next 9 months," Emily replied, feeling guilty with herself.

"Don't worry about it babe" Paige replied, wiping the sweat off her face, arms and abs just in time for Emily to place some breakfast in front of Paige on the countertop pulling up a stool next to Paige.

"Why'd you wake up so early?" Paige asked, filling her plate with some eggs and bacon while spreading some cream cheese on her bagel.

Emily dips her head down blushing. "Hmm?" Paige asked turning her head to Emily smirking at her teasingly already knowing the answer.

Emily picks her head up, giving Paige a cheeky smile "because you left me in bed," letting out a small giggle before sticking her tongue out at Paige for giving her a smug smile.

"It's okay, baby" Paige replied, patting her thigh giving herself a satisfied smile.

"Whatever…Oh, before I forget –"Emily and Paige's conversation was cut off after hearing their home phone ring flashing 'Hanna Marin' on the screen.

"Why does she always, have a good timing?" Paige asks chewing on her bacon. "Just let it go to voice mail she'll go away eventually." Paige added putting her plate and Emily's on the kitchen sink.

"_You've reached the Fields-McCullers residence we are not available right now so please a voice mail after the beat…"_

"Well, Mrs. Paige Fields-McCullers I know you guys are there so why don't you just answer the phone…" Hanna announced, as Paige leaned across the countertop across from Emily.

"Hanna, would you please stop bothering them? Its 9 in the morning they could be sleeping" Caleb yelled, in the background.

"Trust me babe, they are not sleeping their probably just sitting around listening to us argue," Hanna yelled back to Caleb.

"Should I remind you that I did go to a prestigious college-"Hanna added, but Paige had cut her off, finally answering the call and putting it on speaker.

"What do you want Hanna?" Paige asked making it clear for Hanna know how annoyed she is.

"I was right wasn't I? It's okay you don't have to reply I just wanted you to know that your baby and your honey bunn won't be joining you for lunch today because she will be with me and the girls," Hanna replied filling Courtney's bowl with milk and cereal.

"Wow first you steal my peaceful morning with my wife and now you're gonna steal my wife and my unborn baby for lunch as well? Are you gonna take my wife and my unborn child for dinner too?" Paige asked sarcastically, watching Emily roll her eyes at Paige then playfully slapping her on the arm.

"I would but it seems cruel of me so I'll let you have them." Hanna replied sarcastically then laughing after.

"HI AUNTIE PAIGEY! I Miss You!" Courtney yelled, on the phone.

Paige's mood automatically changes after hearing Courtney, "Hi, baby! I miss you too!" smiling widely.

"Come visit soon okay? You promise?" Courtney asked pulling against Hanna's arm towards her ear to hear Paige better.

"I promise baby," Paige replied genuinely happy.

"Yay! Well, bye! I have to go to school, Love you!" Courtney yelled back running out the door towards Caleb.

"Well, you stole my daughter's heart" Hanna replied putting her dishes away.

"I've stolen a lot of people's hearts, and a few has mine" Paige replied, winking at Emily.

"Well, I let you and Mrs. Emily go; bye love you both" Hanna bidding goodbye.

"Bye! Love you too!" Paige replied, before pressing to end the call.

"I gotta go get ready, I have to be at work in 45 minutes and I'm not done getting ready just yet." Emily said, cutting the silence between them after Hanna's morning wake up call.

"Okay, go on and get ready I'll get everything cleaned down here." Paige replied, looking back at the dishes then leaning forward to meet Emily's lips. Emily cups Paige's cheeks pulling her closer but as it gets heated Paige pulls away leaning her forehead against Emily.

"As much as I enjoy this, you're going to be late," Paige said rubbing Emily's cheekbones with her thumb.

* * *

><p><strong>Hanna POV:<strong>

"Why are you bothering them this early morning?" Caleb asked coming in through the door after dropping off Courtney.

"It's not like they really care but were family they understand," I replied back wiping of the countertop.

"If you say so Han, but for now I gotta finish getting changed I have a long day ahead of me." Caleb said pressing a firm kiss on my cheek then quickly running upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Paige POV:<strong>

"Hey, so you're free for lunch right?" I ask Caleb through the phone, starting up my car.

"Yeah I am but I let's just make it quick okay? I don't just sit around at work eating powdered donuts," Caleb replied.

"Of course you don't, you're using your job to spy on her wife." I replied driving out of the driveway.

"Alright, I'll just meet you at your office." Caleb said bidding his goodbye.

Asides from me training every day with swimming, I do also manage a company of team swimmers who work hard every day to achieve their dreams as I did with mine. Asides from me managing the team, each swimmer also had their own personal managers who work for me so I can keep them on track and see where they are heading. While I head to the front desk to meet with my assistant.

"Hey Sophie, how are you today?" I asked smiling at Sophie as she hands me a few mail.

"I'm good, thank You!" Sophie greeted back.

"Is there anything for me recently?" I asked kindly before walking away.

"Uh…Yes, Ms. Trish is in your office waiting for you and just a few meetings with the management team" Sophie replied back looking back at the computer.

"Alright, thanks again Sophie; see you later." I said greeting goodbye, walking away as I look through my mail.

"Your coffee mi lady," Trish greeted, as I walked in through my office; bowing down to me while holding my coffee above her head and towards me.

Looking at her with a confused look, as I awkwardly grab the coffee out of her hands, "should I be worried? Trish, are you drinking again?...Damn it Trish-"

"Whaatt?! NO!" Trish replied, before leaning against my desk.

"Okay, then why are you so happy? I'm pretty sure you're not getting paid today" I replied, setting my things down to the side, and then looking through my calendar on my desk.

"No…It's not, but you should really start paying me more for the coffee" Trish replied, then mumbled quietly at the end.

"Trish, you're my cousin. Now why are you so happy again?" I asked playfully rolling my eyes at her.

"Lucas finally asked me out!" Trish said squealing out loud, jumping around my office.

Letting out a proud smile "I'm extremely happy for you," I said hugging Trish already supporting her through it.

"I am too." Trish responded letting go of my hug and then settling in on the chair. "What do you want?" Trish asked with a full commitment voice as she watches me pace around the room.

"I want to play soccer with the FC Kansas City women's soccer team." I said rushing my words out with my back facing Trish, trying to avoid her reaction.

* * *

><p><strong>Hanna Pov:<strong>

Standing at the front of the runway watching as all the models coming through the front in a straight line: girls to the left and boys to the right.

"Everything is all set up Han, but we are missing a few female models." Alison said, through her headset from the backstage of the runway.

_Silently cursing to myself _ "Okay, I'll think of something but for now let's just leave it be." I replied, before looking back to my designing team.

"Alright everyone I need you all to listen up," I said through the mic looking at my team of workers with pads in their hands.

Everyone nodded.

"As you know you are all assigned to groups with these models, you all know what they need to wear and what they need to know. I will be calling each group up." I said with strong stern voice giving out instructions pacing back and forth then watching all my friends walking in through.

"Once you guys get through the back, Alison and her team with be helping your models with the outfits and it's your job to present them accordingly. What I want, you will make it happen." I added, dismissing my team.

"How's it going?" Mona asked, handing me a cup of coffee.

"Stressful, a few of my models decided not to show up so I'm missing a few." I replied rubbing the sides of my head as I look back at the runaway.

"Han? Do you leave your cameras turned on 24/7?" Spencer asked out of curiosity looking at the cameras intensely.

"Duh! Of course." I replied accidently snapping at Spencer. "Yeah, but I mean…" Spencer began but then just looked at the cameras moving.

"We're being watched." Mona said finishing Spencer's sentence.

"WHAT?!" The girls yelled in shock.

"Yeah, you are, but just act like we don't know." Mona said pacing while secretly looking around the cameras.

"Caleb, he's the one that set them up." Hanna replied gritting through her teeth irritated with Caleb. "He's soo gonna get it." Hanna added dialing Caleb's number.

* * *

><p><strong>Caleb POV:<strong>

"Oh shit, Hanna's calling." Paige said panicking.

*ring ring*

"Answer it, dummy!" Toby called out from the back.

"Hey…Hey baby, how's the runway?" I answered as my voice cracked nervously.

"How did you know I was having a runway?" Hanna asked suspectedly as she puts her phone on speaker.

"I think you mentioned it this morning," I replied pretending to shoot myself with a gun '_fuck cursing myself out for lying'_

"Okay well I'll see you soon, babe, Bye loves you" Hanna responded hanging up before I could even reply back.

*ring ring*

"Whose phone is that?" I asked, yelling out loud.

"Would you calm the fuck down?" Paige said picking up the office phone to put it on speaker.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily POV:<strong>

"Hey honey, how's work?" I asked putting the phone on speaker as the girls all gathered around.

"Oh you know its going, kind of a slow day today," Paige replied trying to calm herself. "What are you doing? Are you with the girls now?" Paige asked again.

"Yea I am, but Hanna is a little stressed out…" before I could continue I could help but hear a loud crash coming from Paige's side which got me to question what was going on.

"Would you guys keep it down?!" Paige asked quietly and secretly but I not realizing I was still on the line.

I quickly hung up the phone to watch Hanna dial Caleb again.

* * *

><p><strong>Gen. Pov:<strong>

"Listen to me Caleb Rivers, and listen to me good. If you are not in this studio with the rest of your goon squad in less than forty-five minutes you better are about to get to know the couch real well tonight." Hanna warned then hanging up real fast. As the girls watched her take control, too afraid to say anything especially when she's already mad.

*30 Minutes later*

Hanna stood at the front watching the first group walk front and back in a summer attire but was interrupted quickly as Paige, Toby, and Caleb stood in front the girls.

"Stop!" Hanna said through the mic, as everyone quickly stopped what they were doing.

"Han…" Caleb began but was automatically cut off with Hanna putting her hand up and closing her eyes, refusing to make any eye contact.

"You guys need to strip, hand Alison your clothes, and then follow her back. She'll tell you what you need to do." Hanna instructed as she giving Paige, Toby, and Caleb an annoyed look.


	7. Chapter 7

**General Pov:**

*****Halloween*

The morning before Halloween started tonight everyone had gathered at Emily and Paige's place to help with decorations for the party tonight. It was already Fall season and Emily couldn't wait till next week to put up some Christmas decorations.

"Okay, just set that table to the left" Hanna ordered as Paige and the guys carried the table setting it on the grass.

"Well…actually maybe to the right…or maybe it should be facing the pool…hmm" Hanna added mumbling to the girls thinking intensely changing her mind for the 10th time already this past 30 minutes.

"Hanna! I love you, I do but if you change your mind I'm about to throw this and you into my pool," Paige complained dropping the table on the ground.

"Um…Excuse but you did hire me to make your house look amazing for tonight." Hanna replied back snapping her fingers at Paige.

"Now what I think we can do is take the tables is put 2 tables on the left and 2 tables on the right" Hanna added pointing to the left and to the right.

"Okay I'm done." Paige said, shoving the table looking Hanna straight in the eye as Caleb held her back.

"Hanna that's what we did in the beginning!" Toby yelled across the other side of the pool.

"Well, now I've decided!" Hanna yelled back.

"Caleb, we love her we do, but we're going to kill" Paige whispered towards Caleb as we get all the tables finally set up.

"What are Lucas up to? And where are the rest?" Ezra asked, as they make their way back in the house.

"Lucas should be inside setting up decorations, and I don't really know where Alison, Noel, Mona and Mike are" Toby replied kicking off his shoes outside before going into the kitchen.

"Mike and Mona want to celebrate their daughters first Halloween to themselves," Ezra replied stepping inside.

"Oh my gosh these are just to die for Hanna, these pictures are hilarious!" Elisa said laughing loudly as the girls are all gathered around Emily's laptop wiping tears off their face.

"When does it all stop?" Caleb asked looking back at Paige, Toby and Ezra blocking their way from the door.

"When does what stop?" Paige asked in confusion until hearing the girls laughing. "Now" Paige added walking passed Caleb then towards the girls.

Paige walks towards the girls closing the laptop then quickly grabbing it before any of the girls could retrieve it back.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry." Elisa said trying not to laughing.

"I can totally feel it mom," Paige replied hopping to sit on the kitchen counter.

"Did you guys get to see all the pictures?" Lucas asked walking into the kitchen placing the extra decorations on counter.

"LUCAS!" Paige, Caleb and Toby yelled all at once.

"Yes we did Lucas, thank you." Pam replied giving him a genuinely sweet smile.

"Awesome!" Lucas replied smiling widely till Paige, Caleb and Toby are sending him death glares.

"Run." Toby said warning Lucas. Which Lucas was happily to do so.

"Hey, whoa! Wait!" Lucas yelled back running behind the couch.

"You're dead Lucas." Caleb replied getting behind another couch trying to get to Lucas.

"You guys can't kill him he wasn't in this," Emily yelled from the living room.

"Lucas you're forgetting there are 3 of us and 1 you." Paige said smirking.

"Yeah and you also forgot that I don't have the upper body strength of Screech anymore." Lucas replied back, throwing Emily's couch pillows towards Toby, Paige and Caleb then jumping over the table and out the front door.

"Block the door," Toby said throwing the pillow out of their way.

"Ugh!" Lucas grunted as he fell flat on his face by Caleb jumping on him.

"OMG! What is wrong with you guys?" Trish asked coming in through the front door pulling Paige, Toby and Caleb off of Lucas.

"Would you guys quit it?" Hanna yelled.

"What are you doing here?" Paige asked Trish rudely breathing heavily from the attacking Lucas.

"Paige, that's not how you talk to family," Nick yelled; resulting to Paige to roll her eyes.

"I came to deliver you your bike you ungrateful cousin," Trish replied, rolling her eyes back at Paige.

"To deliver your what?!" Emily yelled, walking towards the front door to really see for herself. _Shit! Paige thought. _Dropping her head down.

"Why did you post those pictures online?" Toby asked Lucas lightly shoving him.

"I didn't!"Lucas yelled back, struggling to stand back up. "Hanna is helping me with my date with Trish…"

"Awwee" Lucas was cut off by everyone's reaction.

"And so I helped take pictures but I never posted them online. Hanna, Emily and Spencer posted one photo online and that was the one you guys 'happily' posed for remember?" Lucas added still yelling it seems he can't suddenly stop.

"Oh, dang we're sorry man…" Caleb replied, but then was suddenly attacked to the floor by Lucas.

"Oh…that hurt. What was that for?" Caleb yelled back clutching to himself.

"That was for attacking me!" Lucas yelled back just before pushing Toby and Paige to the floor as well.

"Ah…Ohkay we deserved that, I think I'm just gonna lay down here for a second," Paige replied, holding on to her shoulder rolling from side to side.

"Same," Caleb and Toby replied back.

"Um… no excuse me, but you bought a motorcycle?!" Emily furiously asked with her hands on her hips bending over to face Paige.

Paige takes a deep breath clutching onto her stomach "yes, I simply bought a bike-"Paige replied calmly

"Um…No you bought a motorcycle not a bike," Emily interjected, before stomping away inside as everyone followed.

After Toby, Caleb, and Paige had finally gotten the strength to get off the floor and moved to living room as the girls followed with packs of Ice.

"Will see you girls soon," Pam said kissing both Paige and Emily's cheek.

"Bye Emmy, bye Paige." Wayne said biding both girls goodbye.

"Bye baby girl," Nick said kissing Paige and Emily on the cheek as Elisa followed.

"Be good to your wife," Elisa said towards Paige before closing the door behind her.

Paige pulls Emily down next to her on the couch by her arm hugging her close. "I shouldn't have went behind your back bought that, If you want I will go return it…but no until I get to ride it once," Paige whispered resting her chin against Emily's chest.

Emily a defeated sigh "No don't return it, but I do have rules against it…if you don't follow I will go return it myself." Emily replied combing through Paige's hair then kissing her forehead.

"YES!" Toby and Caleb yelled at once giving each other high fives then flinching as the pain in their shoulders hit them again.

"So, I wanna know what happened." Ezra said massaging Aria's legs as she swings it over his lap.

"Oh, man probably the best thing I've ever seen," Lucas laughed at loud whipping his tears.

* * *

><p><em><strong>General Pov:<strong>_

"_You guys need to strip, hand Alison your clothes, and then follow her back. She'll tell you what you need to do." Hanna instructed giving Paige, Toby, and Caleb an annoyed look. _

"_Whoa…Wait…Hold on," Paige panicked refusing to follow Alison._

"_Yes, Okay what we did was wrong, but can we just talked about this?" Paige added, frantically panicking trying to get Hanna to look at her. _

"_Oh, would you just come on" Alison said, pushing Paige, Toby and Caleb at the back of the stage._

"_Hey guys, I brought my camera what do you need?" Lucas asked, setting his bag to the side before approaching the girls._

"_Thanks Luc," Hanna replied giving him a kiss on the cheek. _

"_Well, asides from photos of the models, I also need you to take a photo of Paige, Toby and Caleb" Hanna added, as all the girls giggled. _

"_Why are they here?" Lucas asked in confusion. _

"_Let's just say they are here to help Hanna out." Mona replied smirking. _

"_Okay let me just set up everything…Aria, you wanna help take pictures?" Lucas asked, laying out his equipment. _

"_Don't mind if I do," Aria replied gladly walking over to Lucas. _

"_Alright, I need you guys to set up the smaller lights at the edge of the runway, the two large ones at the back facing the stage from the corners, and the medium ones at the corner at the front so that the lighting meets in the middle." Lucas instructed his team watching them getting started. _

"_Aria here's your camera," Lucas added handing her camera after being plugged in to the computer1 system. _

"_If you girls could just sit around where computer is…behind Mark, so that we can use the space; I would gladly appreciate that." Lucas instructed again, as Mark raised his hand after plugging in the wire to Luca's camera on computer. _

"_Lucas thank you so much for doing this, I really appreciate it." Hanna said hugging Lucas. _

"_It's no problem, you helped me with Trish and plus a chance to get embarrassing photos of Paige, Toby, and Caleb is definitely a done deal." Lucas replied hugging her back._

"_Now let's get this show on the road," Lucas added, snapping a photo of the girls expressing his dedication. _

"_Okay, Alison can you send the first group in?" Hanna asked through her mic. _

_The girls enjoyed watching all the models walk down in clothes but that did not compare to Toby or Caleb walking down in dresses._

_Paige swings her hair from side to side posing for the camera in her floral maxi skit and white top. "I actually would wear this," Paige spinning around hearing the girls scream. _

"_You look good babe," Emily yelled cupping her hands to the corners of her mouth. _

_Paige winks toward Emily. "This does not work for me at all," Toby said, struggling to walk in wedges and too small black crop top and white denim shorts. _

_The girls hysterically laugh including Lucas almost peeing his pants. "Oh man, this is the best day ever," Lucas said, giving the girls a high-five. _

"_HAHAHA! Man, I am so sorry!" Toby said, laughing out loud watching Caleb waddle to the front of the runway next to Toby in a red v-neck dress. _

"_It really shows off your arms and cleavage" Paige joked, leaning against Toby's shoulder joining everyone in laughing at Caleb. _

_Caleb shoves Toby creating a domino effect to push Paige as well "you guys just look as bad…Well, Paige kinda looks hot" Caleb said, laughing at Toby. _

"_Why thank you, I do look hot." Paige replied, preventing herself from laughing. "This isn't so bad," Paige added, smirking at the girls. _

"_Okay you guys can go," Hanna said, waving her hand towards them. _

"_These photos look great Lucas," Spencer said, looking through the photos on the computer. _

"_Thanks," Lucas said, changing the camera lenses._

"_Next group," _

_Both Female and Male models come down walking in summer outfits; Lucas and Aria with flashing cameras, and music playing it was not too bad of a day. _

_Paige had came down in denim shorts, wedges, white muscle shirt, blue cami, and a fedora. _

_Caleb had worn royal blue shorts, a white tank top, and gray vans. _

_Toby had worn jeans, denim long sleeve shirt, red converses, and a USA shirt._

"_Now see, I like this." Caleb said, running his hands through his hair. _

"_Same," Toby and Paige said together bumping their fists. _

"_Well, you're not done yet." Hanna replied, smirking as she waved her hands towards them again letting them know to go change. _

"_What do you have planned next?" Mona asked, watching Hanna smirk at them. _

"_You'll see," Hanna replied, winking at them, and then watching the models walk down in bikinis and swim shorts. _

"_You don't think Hanna would..?" Aria worriedly asked whispering to the other girls._

"_Yes." The girls all replied together._

"_Oh Hell NO!" Toby yelled, making all the girls jump._

_Toby and Caleb march down the run way with bikinis and a towel around their waist with Paige following behind. _

"_Really Han?" Caleb asked, annoyed and irritated clutching to his towel._

"_This is not what we agreed on." Toby said angrily. _

"_You're right this is not we agreed on...but considering you guys not trusting us and making you dress up is fair enough," Hanna snapped back. _

"_Okay, what we did was wrong, beyond wrong and you guys are right we should've trusted you and you should also be able to trust us as well. Next time either one of us feels doubtful about something we will come to each other first. Can we all agree to this?"Paige asked, getting in between the guys and Hannah. _

"_Fine," they said all together. _

"_But before we can forgive you, we need a photo of you three posing," Spencer said, smirking at them and then giving the girls a high five. _

_Toby and Caleb falls their head down in shame. "Fine." They said. _

_Thirty minutes of doing poses together they were interrupted by…*ring* *ring*_

"_Shit that's my work phone," Caleb said panicking frantically looking for his phone. _

"_Here," Alison said, tossing him his phone. _

"_Hello?Hi…Yes sir, I…Yes, I am on my way…No…Yes…This case is important to me," Caleb said, through the phone running around to find his clothes, then running to the bathroom. _

"_You have a nice body," a male model said towards Caleb smirking at him as he comes back from the bathroom. _

_Caleb looks at him in disgust, "Umm…What?No?I could definitely arrest you for saying that to me. The Hell?" Caleb replied before kissing Hanna on the cheek. _

"_I'll see you guys, later." Caleb added bidding everyone goodbye running out the door. _

"_Okay models go change to your next outfit," Hanna instructed leaving Paige and Toby standing there clueless._

"_Well, I'm gonna go too; I can't believe I just spent time practically working as a striper in front of you girls when I could be meeting with a client…nice work on the abs, I'll see you guys later." Toby said, scratching the back of his neck before playfully hitting Paige on the stomach, and then leaving to change. _

_Toby comes back fully clothed this time approaching Lucas to whisper something toward him "Enjoy it while you can," then laughing together. _

"_See you later babe," Toby said, kissing Spencer on the cheek then slapping Paige's arm. _

"_I'm gonna go change as well," Paige announced walking to the back of the stage. _

"_Awe, but you look so good thou!" Hanna yelled back, laughing as Paige flicked her off playfully._

"_Hanna!" The girls yelled. _

_Hanna rolls her eyes at them "Next and last group," Hanna yelled through the mic. _

_The next outfit was formal wear; suit and tie and all. _

"_Good work Aria and Lucas," Paige announced making her way to sit next to Emily, pushing her so that Paige could sit then Emily sits on her lap. _

"_Well, you looked hot up there," Emily whispered to Paige then kissing her exposed neck. _

"_Thank you," Paige replied, pressing her lips against Emily's cheek._

"HAHAHAHA! These Photos are great!" Ezra said hysterically laughing at the photos on Emily's laptop.

"Amazing job, Lucas!" Ezra added slapping his hand against Luca's.

"You're done." Paige said snatching the laptop out Ezra's hands.

"I wanna see!" Courtney yelled, pouting towards Paige.

"Um…Honey it's nothing it's just some ugly clothing designs you're aunt Paige tried to do." Hanna replied, panicking; kneeling in front of Courtney.

Courtney walks towards Paige, placing her tiny palms against Paige's cheeks pulling face closer "its okay aunt Paige, auntie Emmy still loves you and you don't dress that bad either," Courtney warmly said then kissing Paige's forehead.

Emily's heart melted at the scene. "Thanks baby," Paige replied, letting out a small laugh. "Where'd you learn this?" Paige asked, tickling Courtney on her belly.

"Daddy always says that to mommy, to make her stop crying." Courtney replied, letting out a small laugh.

"Okay, let's get you kids in your costumes and ready for some trick-o-treat's," Hanna announced, watching the kids jump up and down.

"The bathrooms and guestrooms are all ready for you guys," Emily said watching the kids excitedly grab their costumes.

* * *

><p><strong>Paige's Pov: <strong>

Leaning against the arm rest of the couch watching Emily stare at me from the other end of the couch; before, Emily crawls towards me resting her head on my chest dropping her arm across my stomach as I rest my eyes.

"It's way too early to ask this but boy or girl?" Emily asked, breaking the silence between us running her fingers underneath my shirt which had been a habit of hers.

"Hmmm…I would just hope for a healthy baby that, everyone is going to spoil over." I replied rubbing Emily's thigh as she drapes her leg on my waist.

"That's a given." Emily replied, as I can feel her staring gaze.

"I call dibs in dressing our baby for Halloween," I mumbled, smiling at the image.

"Should I be worried?" Emily asked wiggling my nose making me open my eyes and look at her.

"Haha, no but I do think our baby is going to very cute in he or her's outfit," I replied, smiling widely.

"Aunt Paige and Auntie Emmy look how pretty I look!" Courtney screamed out running into the living room twirling in her Cinderella outfit.

"I think you look beautiful baby," Emily said watching Courtney smile proudly.

"And would you look at this two cute boys," I said to SJ and Steven in their purple and yellow minion outfits.

"Eli you look adorable," Emily said getting off the couch to carry Eli in her horsey costume

"Wesley, you look ready." I said giving Wesley a fist pound looking at his basketball uniform with Mike's team name, number, and last night.

"More like a moving advertisement," Ezra replied, as I laughed along with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Gen. Pov:<strong>

"Ezra!" Aria warned, elbowing Ezra on his side.

"Surprise!" Mike yelled walking in through the front door carrying Monique in her Pumpkin costume.

"She looks adorable and confused," Trish said watching Monique look around the room.

"Trick – o – Treat," Mona said, closing the front door and carrying through the baby bag.

"I thought you guys were spending Halloween on your own?" Aria asked grabbing a hold of Wesley's hand.

"Well, we decided to spend it with you guys as a tradition." Mona replied greeting everyone with a hug.

"The only ones missing are Noel and Alison, where are they?" Lucas asked following everyone out the door.

"I think they decided to go to the Halloween party," Paige replied.

With the moon up and shining bright, they had already been at it for the past two hours and half going around the neighborhood and the annual Halloween Fair collecting candy with the kids; a few screams happened with the younger ones frightened by the costumes and decorations. The fair was always nice to go to: the food, the decorations, the costumes, and the rides. When it came to the Hunted Houses the gang had spent time in all took turns watching the kids. Then, suddenly Lucas and Trish had left the group to have a pre-date before their actual first date. Now, Paige and Caleb had been waiting by the tables waiting for everyone to get back from the food stand.

"How does it feel knowing you're going to be a mom?" Caleb asked, waving his flashlight around.

"It feels good, amazing actually but you know it's also nerve wracking," Paige replied smiling and waving at the fans passing by.

"Yeah, that's understandable but it's definitely a blessing." Caleb said looking over at Hanna and Courtney walking back.

"Here's your hotdog babe," Emily said setting the food and drinks on the table before settling next to Paige.

"Has anyone heard from Lucas and Trish?" Hanna asked cutting Courtney's food in little pieces.

"I think they're on the Farris Wheel right now," Paige replied whipping Emily's mouth.

"I'm done with riding Farris Wheel's because last time I rode one it stopped at the very top and I'm clearly afraid of heights getting on one was already a problem," Emily ranted which only got every to laugh very loudly.

"It was pretty scary," Paige admitted laughing as she crumples up her trash.

"I want more candy!" Wesley demanded standing up on the chair.

"No more candy, unless you want to grow up with no teeth," Ezra replied setting Wesley back down.

"Is everyone done?" Mike asked before throwing his plate away.

"Yea, but here let me help you" Toby responded, collecting half of the trash.

"The hunted houses were fun though," Mike said taking Monique from Mona.

"You guys kept hiding behind us!" Spencer playfully yelled at Toby, Caleb, Ezra, and Mike.

"You girls need to understand, if some guy tried to harass you we would like to beat the crap out of them but when it comes to like ghosts or any spiritual thing or something we have no power to. We will do our best to protect you in anyway but we probably will be scared as fuck." Caleb points out then laughing at the truth at the end, and then joined by the others.

"I am sorry but it is sadly true," Caleb replied, earning him a shove by the girls.

Everyone had parked away from the crowds so that there wouldn't be any problems.

"Looks like the kids are out for the night." Spencer said watching Toby both carry SJ and Steven who are both knocked out.

"This little one didn't know what was going on," Mike responded rocking Monique back and forth.

"Lucas and Trish are leaning against the car making out," Toby said pointing at the couple leaning against the hood of the van.

"Well that is just purely disgusting to witness," Paige replied pretending to gag.

Emily hits Paige on her shoulder "quit it," warning Paige.

"Looks like you guys are back," Hanna yelled at Lucas and Trish making them jump apart from each other.

"Well, I'll see you guys later, and I expect you training tomorrow." Trish said, breaking the silence then pointing at Paige.

"Hey, wait drop me off?" Lucas asked catching up to Trish walking backwards towards her car.

"Their totally gonna bang tonight," Hanna said, settling Courtney in the car.

"Shut up, Hanna!" the girls yell all at once.

"What? They could." Hanna snapped back.

"Will meet you guys at home, we're gonna walk," Paige said grabbing a hold of Emily's hand.

"We are?" Emily confusingly asked.

"Don't tell me you guys are gonna do it too," Hanna responded shaking her head.

"Hanna!" the girls yelled again before Paige pulls Emily away waving goodbye to everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's Pov:<strong>

"Why are we walking home again?" I asked interlocking my hand with Paige's.

"What you don't like walks under the moonlight? I used to walk you home at night back in high school," Paige replied swinging her arm around my shoulders.

"I didn't say I'm not enjoying this, it's just been a while since we took one" I replied hugging Paige around her waist.

"How'd you like tonight?" Paige asked pulling me close to her.

"It was good, a few scary times but it was all good." I said smiling widely at Paige.

"The hunted houses weren't scary, there were just a lot of pop-ups" Paige replied pretending to be unafraid.

"It's okay to be scared babe, I was scared too." I replied.

"I was just scared of the surprises, no big deal." Paige replied kissing Emily on the cheek.

"Are you scared of me being pregnant," I asked concerned.

"No, just worried about you and the process of everything," Paige replied rubbing my arm.

"You have nothing to worry about," I said warmly.

"I like worrying I'm very good at it. It's my job to worry and protect my family." Paige replied before leaning in to kiss me.

"I know, and I love you for that." I said kissing Paige back firmly.

"What's on your mind right now?" Paige asked leaning her head against my hair.

"Well my feet does hurt," I replied giving Paige a hopeful smile and my puppy dog eyes.

Paige lets out a sigh before stopping and bending down to her knees. "Get on,"

I squealed in excitement to Paige agreeing to give me a piggy back ride. Getting on Paige's back and crossing my legs across her waist with my arms down her neck.

Kissing and nipping against Paige's exposed neck "thank you and I really do love you." I mumbled hiding my face against her neck.

"You're welcome, I love you too." Paige said blushing.

The walk home seemed shorter than what Emily expected. Paige and I enjoyed that quiet night with just the two of us under the moonlight with our laughter echoing through. It felt like before, like we were teenagers again just enjoying each other's company and feeling how lucky we are for each other.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p><strong>Paige's POV:<strong>

I have always enjoyed watching Emily sleep, she always looks so peaceful lying on her stomach and exposed muscular back with her arms crossed underneath the pillow sleeping as she rests her head sideways to face me. Scooting over to lay my head on her pillow facing her, then wrapping my arm around her pulling her close to me slowly without waking her.

"Why are you awake so early?" Emily mumbles with her eyes still tightly closed.

"I like to watch you sleep, you look so peaceful." I replied softly as we are nose to nose. After realizing that Emily hadn't replied yet could only mean that she fell back to sleep.

"Go back sleep," I whispered quietly running my hand up and down Emily's soft skin on her back. A few minutes of watching Emily snooze away I finally got the energy to untangle myself off of Emily and out of bed. In the process of putting on some fitted shorts underneath running shorts, a sports bra, and grabbing my bag of workout clothes; I could hear two little boys murmuring and shushing each other at the other side of my door.

"Shh...Aunt Emmy and Aunt Paigey are still sleeping, we have to quietly sneak in there," the little boy whispered quietly as I let out a little giggle. Thinking of an idea to pulling the door apart quickly, "What are you guys doing?" I asked making SJ, Steven, and Wesley squeal and laugh.

"Mommy said to wake you because she says you wouldn't yell at us for waking you because we are adorable," Wesley says holding onto SJ and Steven's hand.

"Is that so?" I asked bending down to the twin's level.

"YES!" SJ squealed clapping his hands together.

"Come on lets go get some breakfast and then maybe after we can watch some cartoons." I replied scooping both SJ and Steven into my arms as Wesley lead us to the kitchen.

"There you two are I've been looking all over for you guys," Toby greeted grabbing SJ and Steven out of my arms to give them both a kiss on the cheek. "Workouts?" Toby asks setting both boys on the counter feeding them both some cereal as Wesley settled himself in the living room with his bowl of cereal.

"You already know it; I'll be in the backyard with my workout slash swimming slash medical coach." I replied, describing his job position looking out the kitchen window to find my coach stretching. "I'll see you guys later," I added as I make my way outside.

"Hey Avery," I greeted giving this tall man with black shiny hair a hug.

"How'd Halloween go?" Avery asks doing squats as I join him.

"It was good, a little nice family event," I replied doing crunches.

"Same, I had to hide more than half of my kid's candy away from them," Avery says. "How's the wife doing anyway with the whole pregnancy?"

"Well, she's only a couple days into it, so not much of change just yet." I replied, lightly jumping up and down just to get my blood flowing.

"That's good. Alright let's get padded up," Avery instructed, putting on some boxing pads for Paige to hit on. "Were just going to work with your punches to warm up your arm muscles, then tightening your abs, and then will cool off with a few laps in the pool." Avery added wrapping both my hands and tightening the ties of my gloves.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's POV:<strong>

*Beep* the sound of the alarm echoed through the room, making my hit it with my hand; feeling around the bed to search for Paige's body but only to be met by cold air. I had peeked out of my left eye to find Paige's side to empty and to see the clock on Paige's side table to say 9:00am. After hearing laughter coming from downstairs grabbed my attention to the previous night that everyone had decided to come and sleepover since it had already late. I quickly grabbed my pajama pants and a shirt to meet everyone already gathered around my kitchen table looking out the glass sliding door towards the back yard.

"What are you guys staring at?" I asked announcing my entrance accepting the cup of coffee Toby is handing me.

"Aunt Paige, and her hot body," Wesley nonchalantly says placing his empty bowl of cereal in front of Aria.

Chocking on my coffee getting Toby's assistance tapping my back, "Wesley!" Aria yelled shockingly as everyone took their eyes off from staring at Paige.

"What?" Wesley asked cluelessly wondering what he had done wrong.

"Where'd you learn to say that?" Aria asked again currently speechless.

"I don't know, one of you said it." Wesley replied back then to walking away to go watch his cartoons again.

"Well … Good morning everyone." I muttered grabbing a plate for myself and settling across Hanna as they all went back to staring at Paige laying down near the edge of the pool holding her legs up in the air as Avery dropped a ball on her stomach then dropping her legs down responding to Avery blowing on the whistle.

"I cannot believe that I'm witnessing you guys staring at my wife again, this happens every time you guys see her working out." I added cutting through my sausage.

"You get to stare at her all 24/7, we don't." Caleb replied answered back while watching Paige do her workouts.

"Caleb, this is your best friend we are talking about," I replied back confused.

"I know," Caleb replied nonchalantly not breaking his stare.

"O…kay… You guys are seriously creepy sometimes," I said rolling my eyes and then watching Trish walking in with a stack of papers.

"Good Morning, everyone!" Trish announced in good mood, placing the stacks of paper on the kitchen counter.

"Hey," everyone said all at once deadly.

"Watching Paige workout?" Trish asks to me while pulling out the kitchen stool.

"Yep," I replied wiping down the kitchen counter ignoring my friends and their comments about Paige.

"It's crazy how much workouts she does, her energy levels must be really high no wonder her muscle contents must have decreased; no wonder the results of sweat glands doesn't equal up." Spencer says in amazement with Trish and Emily's conversation was put on hold.

"What are those?" I asked looking towards the thick folder.

"Photos to autograph, schedules', and contracts… you know the usual," Trish replied back.

"Okay, good job out there." Avery says following Paige into the kitchen soaking wet from the pool.

"How'd it go?" I asked watching Paige grab a bottled water the fridge trying to catch her breath for just a couple seconds.

"Well, she just needs to keep her diet going and workouts up now that her muscle contents have decreased, and on tightening her abdominals." Avery replied, pulling Paige back to giving me a demonstration and then watching her lean back against the fridge.

"Other than that, good job; I know you are working on your own clients but at the end of the day you still swim for the same team. I'll see you again in a month," Avery added before waving goodbye to everyone and walking out the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>Gen. POV:<strong>

"What are these?" Paige asks looking through the folder, "why do you have stacks of half naked photos of me? I know that you think I'm hot but I didn't think you were obsessed" Paige joked, grinning wildly as she holds up a photo of her in a red bikini laying out on a donut shaped float in the water.

"Haha, real funny. Those are for your fans and I need you to sign those photos, and those contracts on there too at the last pages. Just bring them back to the office tomorrow so I can send them out, and also I gotta go." Trish replied pointing at the folder before looking at her watching and to rush her way out the front door.

"Where she going in such a hurry?" Ezra asked out of concern.

"Who knows?" Paige says grabbing a banana.

"Babe, can you bring the Christmas decorations down from the attic?" Emily asks flirting her way towards Paige giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Halloween was just yesterday," Hanna says as she combs Courtney's hair as she combs her dolls hair.

"Yea, I know but I've been waiting on do it since forever," Emily whined towards Paige, pulling her close by her shorts.

"Or…how about we head down to my lake house for the weekend? My parents just recently bought some inflatables, canoes, and row boats." Spencer says nonchalantly grabbing both Steven and SJ's cereal bowls and setting them on the sink.

"That's a great idea Spencer," Ezra says giving Caleb a high five as everyone started agreeing except Emily.

"Come on, babe, camping?" Paige asks excitedly grabbing a hold of Emily's hands.

"Camping? That's even a better idea!" Toby said excitedly.

"Um…No, I'm pretty sure I said house," Spencer rebutted.

"I bet you girls wouldn't last a night in the woods by yourselves," Caleb challenged.

"Well…Mr. Rivers I happily take on that challenge us girls vs. you three boys," Spencer challenged back pocking Caleb on his shoulders.

"What the hell did you do?" Toby asks Caleb shocked and confused.

"You girls are on…. Toby, Ezra, Noel, and I will meet you girls at the Lake house." Caleb says confidently after ignoring Toby.

"I just texted Mona and Mike, they won't make it tonight." Aria says helping Hanna clean off the table joining the rest around the kitchen counter.

"You maybe my best friend but for now you are my enemy throughout this competition," Caleb says towards Paige by wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Can you take a shower and get change for me?" Emily asks politely towards Paige.

"Sure, I'll see you boys at tonight at the lake house." Paige says kissing Emily against her cheek while grabbing her workout bag off the ground, before walking away.

"Us, men will happily go supplies; will see you girls tonight." Ezra says kissing Aria goodbye and biding the girls' goodbye before grabbing Wesley with him.

"Courtney, come stay with mommy and your aunties okay? Daddy will see tonight." Caleb says leaning down to kiss Courtney on top of her head.

"Kay, bye daddy," Courtney says not breaking her attention from the TV.

"I'll take the boys with me, love you." Toby says kissing Spencer before biding each of the girl's goodbyes.

"What is with you and competitions?" Hanna says slapping Spencer against her arm after watching the boys leave out the door.

"Ouch, Hanna!" Spencer yelled rubbing her arm. "I thought it would be a fun activity and you should be yelling at Caleb as well." Spencer added.

"Well, whatever, I think after Paige gets down changing we need to go to bass pro shop." Aria says stopping Hanna and Spencer from arguing again.

"Let Allison and Noel know that they are in charge of bringing food for breakfast on Sunday morning and that we can get the rest of the food for Saturday." Spencer says to Aria.

"I'll let the Caleb know that they need to bring food for tonight," Hanna says grabbing her phone out of her purse.

"Last time we went camping was at Mona's birthday party," Emily says crossing her arms against the kitchen counter.

"I can hardly call that whole camping," Spencer replies back just as Paige makes her way into the kitchen with towel wrapped around her head.

"We're going to go shopping for our 'camping' trip that Spencer signed us up for," Hanna says snapping at Paige and sending Spencer a death glare before marching upstairs to change.

"Come on Courtney time to get ready," Hanna adds waiting by the stairs for Courtney.

"What did I do?" Paige asks confusingly grabbing a bottled water out of the fridge.

"Nothing, Hanna is just mad Spencer for making us go camping," Aria says as they make their way upstairs before grabbing Eli off the playpen.

Spencer rolls her eyes.

"Well, let's just meet downstairs no more than an hour," Paige says leading towards their bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily. POV:<strong>

"Are you already done changing?" Emily asks watching Paige flop down backwards against the edge of the bed before throwing her towel into the hamper.

Paige pulls her head up "Yea I am."

Stripping my clothes off to head to our joint closet looking through which outfit I will be wearing today.

"Babe? Which outfit should I wear?" I yelled out, standing in front of Paige holding up two outfits in my bra and underwear.

"Well, I think you look great now," Paige says leaning against her arms.

"You left so early this morning; I never got my morning kiss." I said walking in between Paige's legs falling back down on the bed.

"You are soo pretty," Paige says running her hands on my back before leaning in to kiss me.

"I can say the same for you," I said cheekily against Paige's lips until we heard a loud knock against our bedroom door that had shocked Paige enough to roll me off the edge of the bed onto the floor.

"Hey—can you watch Eli for me?" Aria asks walking into our bedroom with me still on the ground.

"Did you kill Emily?" Aria asks again trying to look for Emily.

"What? No? Um…She's in the shower," Paige replied stuttering still flustered.

"Uh huh…how come I don't hear the shower?" Aria asks interrogating Paige with Eli next to her crossed arm like Aria.

"Yes, Aria I will watch Eli for you," Paige says smiling widely.

"Don't think I don't know what you two were up to." Aria says flopping Eli on the next to Paige.

"Emily, you might want to get off the floor," Aria added smirking down at me before making her way out the door.

Finally getting off the floor with Paige's help, "I'm sorry baby," Paige sympathetically said.

"Auntie Emmy has no clothes on," Eli says giggling up at me.

"It's okay, I'll meet you too downstairs," I replied back walking into the shower embarrassed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this took me a while to update but I'll try to update every week or twice a week, generally this story will be a little longer; It's not done yet so I'll probably complete before midnight on Sunday and Coming back unannounced the new chapter will be upload before midnight tonight for those who live in the East Coast. **_  
><em>


	9. Chapter 9: Preview

**Paige's POV:**

"Well, you did get up early this morning after getting an exercise in last night with Emily," Hanna points out by teasing Paige as Emily turns bright red.

"Why were you and Auntie Emmy exercising at night?" Courtney asked curiously as she turns her head away from the movie.

"Hanna!" everyone yells in unison as Paige drops her head down. Hanna mouths sorry to everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>I will probably be able to post, this story within the next week since it's a longer story than my other one. However, I do apologize for not updating sooner, I've been preparing for nursing school and working. Since, it's a new year I'll try my best to update more quickly.<strong>


End file.
